the cullens come to england
by LoisCullen'xo
Summary: four years after bellas transformation and the cullens are in england. shows bellas first experience in high school since becoming a vampire, normal pairings obviously : read/review,
1. england and introduction

**AN: **my first fanfiction, probs bad but idc (:please dont say anything about them being in england, its easier for me to do it that way because i live there. and i know nouttt about america, sorry guys aha. r+r, i want to know your opinion,

this chapters slightttly boring, but its just to give you an outline of the story. your going to meet the characters next chapter; promise (l) xx.

**AN2:**(what is going on with this site? ive heard people are having trouble uploading chapters. yeah well so am i! theres another chapter and i cant upload it, sorrrry 04.09.05)

* * *

We were lying on our huge bed, Edward and I, embracing each other. This was how we normally spent the night, lying here, sometimes in silence and sometimes just talking about nothing. Time flew by when we were like this together, I loved these moments – not talking – just being 'us', silence filled the room. That is, until I heard a piercing screech.

"BELLA!" Urgh, Alice. This was the second time she had beckoned me to her 'makeover time', and I knew that it wouldn't be long before she removed me from this bed: with force.

It had been four years since my transformation, and most of my newborn strength had all gone, though I did still have my 'super' human-blood-resisting strength. I was glad of this, because today I was ready to start school. We had moved to England last year, to really start 'a fresh' and I really did love it here. Carlisle had gotten a job at Great Ormond Street Hospital for children, he was doing an amazing job there, as always. London. Colder than Forks, not that I noticed. It's not like the undead really noticed the weather conditions, we did however notice everyone else strolling around in coats, we did the same just to fit in.

"COMING!" I yelled back, she could hear me perfectly well without me shouting, but to say I was annoyed at being moved from my favourite person in the world was an understatement.

"You'd better go, before she comes up here and gets you" Edward chuckled in his perfect velvet voice. He kissed me tenderly, and the butterflies started all over again, would I ever get over kissing him? I knew the answer to that. Reluctantly, I pulled away with a grimace, "Alice" I moaned. He smiled sympathetically, that crooked smile, yummy.. Seriously, I've got to get up or ill be in this bed all day.

I padded over to Alice's room dressed in Edwards shirt, he loved seeing me in his clothes, and he looked at me longingly as soon as I pulled it over my head. It took me all my will not to pounce on him there and then. School, I thought, think about school..

When I reached Alice and Jaspers room I found Rosalie and Alice already dressed, they looked me up and down disapprovingly. "God, Bella." Rosalie started "We've been ready an hour already, hurry up. You're not allowed to be late on your first day" she grinned. That remark may have been sarcastic, but I knew she meant nothing by it, me and Rosalie had been getting on really well since my transformation, our relationship was only getting better, I was glad.

We had to wear uniform here, Alice loved it here but for obvious reasons that was her one problem. My short grey skirt was lying on the bed, with my white shirt and blue jumper folded neatly alongside it. Just because we had uniform though, unfortunately wouldn't stop Alice having her fun. She had placed my three inch Christian Loboutin black heels next to the bed. If I was still human I would be having a heart attack just thinking about walking in them right now, apart from the fact that my heart no longer beat, I could walk in heels with grace. That fact pleased me every time I thought about it, a grin spread slowly across my face.

"Bella!" Alice snapped me out of my thought, "Get ready!! School today sweetie, run along." The nerves started to creep up on me then, would I be okay? Would the smell be too much.. "Bellaaaaaaa" Alice whined. I heard the chuckles of my family downstairs as I went to get dressed.

Wow, my first day of school as a vampire, here goes nothing..

* * *

imm'a try and update soon, just incase anyones intrested ;) thanks for reading if you got this far anyways.


	2. family

When I had finished getting ready, I looked at myself in the mirror. It was nice to finally feel like I fit in with the rest of my family. I felt more a part of the Cullen's than I ever had, my family. I looked down at my shoes, and for a moment I felt self conscious, what would the other students think of me when I was wearing these to school? But within a second that thought was dismissed, why would I care what they thought of me? I would be with Edward, my beautiful daughter, and my 'siblings', in my own little bubble. And anyway, I doubt that anyone would dare say anything to us, generally people look at Emmet and back away. This and I was done, a major perk of being a vampire, my hair always looks- well – perfect. Through hazy 'glasses' I can remember being frustrated when my hair looked like a hay stack in the morning, back when I was human.

I strolled downstairs out of habit, it felt strange because of the speed that I could go if I wanted, but when we tried to be as human-like as possible it sort of stuck. Then I saw the faces of my family, naturally they were all centered round Renesmee whilst she was eating one of the few human meals she would tolerate: pancakes. Amazing what you can learn of the food network isn't it. Renesmee's growing was slowing now, and because of this we had allowed her to go to school, for which she was extremely excited. She looked about eleven now, and so she was pretending to be in year seven. Me, Edward and Alice would be year tens, and Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet would be in year eleven. Our story would seem complicated to humans, but we all knew it by heart. Edward and Renesmee are siblings, Jasper and Rosalie are twins, these and also Alice were adopted by Carlisle at a young age. And me and Emmet, were brother and sister- Carlisle and Esme's biological children- oh how Emmet had loved playing pranks on 'his little sister'.

I went and stood behind Edward, perched on a stool, and kissed his head. He turned around, gave me my crooked smile, and kissed me, deeper and deeper..

"EW! MOM! DAD! EW!" I heard, I pulled away to see Renesmee's face bright red from embarrassment, and smiled in apology.

"Yeah, little sis, didn't you get enough last night? You did by the sounds of it" Said Emmet with a waggle of his eyebrows. I could see him about to continue but I shot him a glare that stopped him. My newborn strength might be fading, but it hadn't gone yet.

"Umm, Bella? It might not be good for you to get your temper up right now, control yourself okay? And Emmet, shut up." Jasper started, he also shot Emmet a look, which I think he took more seriously. It really would not be a good idea to unsettle my temper right now, it's my first day at school and I need to focus.

"I..toilet..upstairs..one..second" Was the mumble that came from Renesmee, Edward shot me a confused look. She was a growing girl and now that I could control my shield, I protected her thoughts from her father, and I only lifted the shield when I needed to. Like, now. My thoughts took a new turn when I saw Jacob run after her.

Ah, Jacob. He had come with us of course, due to the imprint situation he was prepared that we would be moving soon. And he made it clear that he would follow us wherever we go, as long as he could be near my daughter. This brought mixed feelings, I was annoyed because Renesmee was still my 'baby girl' and I didn't want her taken away from me, but at the same time I was glad that she has someone like Jacob to protect her. But things between them weren't heading that way, yet.

"I think its hormones." Started Rosalie, I looked at her. She smiled at me, everyone was worried about her growth speed. But she couldn't be hormonal yet, right? We all heard Carlisle and Esme come down the stairs then, everyone turned to look.

"Rosalie might be right." Carlisle continued "With her growth rate as it is it would seem like she is at the stage of puberty. This might explain what just went on" he pointed upstairs.

Edward seemed lost for words, we all did, even Emmet. "But it's too soon, she's our little girl.." He said, I hugged him and he pulled me onto his lap. All we wanted was a little more time with our baby, time was moving so fast, I wished so much that It would slow down for a while.

"And," Interrupted Carlisle "this would mean that you need to be extra careful around her. Remember how fast this all is for Renesmee, she will be confused right now." He gave me and Edward warm but stern looks, "we know you two lovebirds try, but you will have to stop being so..erm..public about your affection towards each other". He looked to the second floor again "for her sake."

As harsh as it sounded, I understood what he meant. Edward and I were still in the stage where we wanted to be together all the time, without really caring who was around, or where we was. We were trying though, hard as it was, and this would make us try harder. Renesmee being in the mix made it all so much more important now. That's when we all heard he gentle taps of feet coming down the stairs.

Before now I hadn't noticed that Renesmee had her uniform on, and she looked so grown up. I felt sad for a moment about how fast this was, but that changed in an instant when I realised how lucky I was to have a daughter, I know how much Rosalie longed for this and here I was wishing for it to be different.

"Oh my gosh Renesmee, you look beautiful" Smiled Esme, proud grandparent as always. She pulled her into a gentle hug, and I cut in to try and comfort her.

"I'm sorry about that sweetheart. That uniform looks lovely" I grinned at her, and it worked.

"I'm so excited mom!" she squeaked, and everyone laughed. If only we were all this enthusiastic about starting school. Oh, school! I thought, the nerves built up again. This time not just for me, but would Renesmee be okay? She'd never been around that many humans before.

"You will be fine" Alice gave me a knowing look, then looked me up and down. "Oh, them shoes make you look so graceful, Bella!" She laughed. They were still making jokes about my pre-vampire clumsiness, still. Thanks to Alice, the previous tension had vanished.

Jacob pulled Renesmee into a tight hug "Good look today, ness." He looked at her with such intensity that I almost got mad, but they were just best friends, for now.. I thought.

"Now shouldn't you all be going?" He laughed. "You don't want to be late for your first day do you?" He said sarcastically. Renesmee pushed him jokily, and he faked hurt. She beamed at him.

Edward, who had been silent since Carlisle's 'announcement', cleared his throat. "Yes" he ruffled my hair and smiled "let's go."

We all said our goodbyes to Carlisle, Esme, and Jacob who would not be coming to school with us, and went to pile into the cars. Me, Edward and Renesmee in the Volvo. Emmet and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice in the red BMW.

Renesmee bounced around in here seat, looking forward to the day ahead. I laughed, but reminded her "Bella and Edward, okay baby?"

She sighed. "Yeah whatever."

I looked at her, surprised by the sudden attitude. And that's when I started to see it, they were right about her hormones, of course they were. Edward looked at me, and his eyes told me that he had realised the same thing. I let down and shield for a moment, only one thing to share, worry. He smiled slightly.

"We'll be fine." He muttered.

And off we went, high school here we come.


	3. first day

**AN: **hi everyone (: im quite proud of myself for updating this quick!

if you dont get the school system we have over here just ask and ill explain, or google it. if not many people know i think i'll explain it on an AN.

thankyouu for reading anyway m'dears, hope you like it. (l) xxx.

* * *

As we pulled up to the school car park, all the attention flickered to Rosalie's car, for obvious reasons- it was 'ostentatious' after all. I took a deep breath, not necessary of course but again, It just seemed a natural, human thing to do. The main thing on my mind was acting human, the tricks that the Cullen's had taught me floated around my head; fidget, play with hair, blink..

"You're going to be fine, BELLA!" Said Renesmee with a hint of sarcasm. Urgh, I really wasn't liking this hormone thing, I shot her a look- but a playful one, I remembered feeling strange and people blaming it on hormones all the time- she grinned back. I laughed at her sitting in the back, literally jumping around in her seat from the excitement. She didn't seem to be nervous at all, lucky her.

Edward squeezed my hand, "come one love, you're going to be fine" and he gave me that smile that made me feel weak at the knees. Reluctantly, I slid out of the car to greet the others, who were standing in front of the BMW. The looks on their faces were part amused and part angry, I couldn't decide which was more dominant. My mind had been focussed on wondering why this was, until I heard the girls talking.

"Oh my god, they are so fit. Oh my god, just.. like.. wow."

"I know. That one with the reddish-brown hair, yummmmy."

"No, just look at that blonde. I wonder if I'll get to sit next to any of them."

"ooooh, look at his muscles!"

I could feel my own anger building up, did they not notice me wrapped around Edward, my Edward? Did they not come to think that we might be together? Were they stupid or something? In the same instant I knew I shouldn't be thinking like this, and calmed myself down. This was one of the uses of my super-control power, Jasper grinned at me. I think he liked not having to use his calming power on me.

"Shall we?" Edward purred into my ear.

"I suppose we will have to wont we, let's get this first day over with." Rosalie replied, very enthusiastic as always. Renesmee grinned from ear to ear, I loved to see her happy like this. And to be honest it did please me that Jake hadn't been able to attend school, we wanted to be able to see her more without him being there. And this was the perfect way.

As we walked towards school the scent of the blood got stronger and stronger, but I could override the thoughts of my thirst with talking to my other family members. I concentrated on a slow walking pace so that I wouldn't need to think about anything else. I cut out the mumbles, and whispers that were already going around about us. It seemed effortless, and it looked like the rest of my family was doing the same, judging by the blank looks on their faces anyway.

Alice walked up to the main reception desk, where it looked like other nervous first-day students were waiting, I shot them what I hoped was a warm smile. My attention was diverted before I could process their reaction.

"You will have someone with you in most of your lessons, Bella. Alice has made sure of that, stop worrying, okay?" Jasper whispered into my ear. I nodded slowly, calming myself again. Alice danced over to us.

"Okay, everyone listen" She commanded, we all looked her way. "First periods are, Jasper and Emmet: History. Edward, your with me: maths. Bella and Rosalie: Mixed-year drama. Renesmee: English." I groaned, I didn't think of the fact that I hadn't picked my own subjects, thanks Alice- drama, Urgh.

Alice handed us our timetables, my mind had memorised it in a second. Everyone said goodbye, I gave Edward a tight hug. Renesmee was practically running down the corridor, and I chuckled at her.

"I wish my first lesson was with you" I moaned to Edward. He smiled back.

"We'll be together soon, second period to be exact. I'll miss you." He kissed me lightly on the cheek, before leaving with Alice.

Rosalie laughed at my glum expression, "c'mon Bella, let's go."

We found our room just in time for the bell, as we walked in I was glad to see that our group was small, it consisted of half year ten and half year eleven. Everyone's eyes darted to us, I cringed, but I had much more confidence now, and I walked to an empty seat with my head held high. Our teacher hadn't arrived yet, and everyone was talking in their little groups. You could already tell which ones were the 'popular' ones, we both raised our eyebrows and laughed. And then we realised that they were talking again, lucky for us we had about seven of the popular ones in our group, and they were right in front of us. This was going to be a long lesson.

"I wish I was the brunette. Her boyfriend is well hot. Just wow."

"Na, look at the blonde one- she's a model. Mind you, I bet it wouldn't be hard for me to get that muscle-man of hers looking at me." They all laughed, an annoying high pitched fake giggle. Me and Rosalie looked at each other, anger evident on our faces. Then the teacher walked in.

"Hi girls" she started "I'm Miss Evans, I'm new." Thank God, I thought. No introducing yourself to the class then, yay. Today is an introduction day to the course, so there won't be much work I promise." I was already liking this teacher, drama wasn't my favourite subject, and the less of it I got to do the better.

She got started on our work for the day, and we had to fill out some sheets about our interests so she could 'base the lesson around our needs'. Most of us signalled this as talking time, and it was clear those in front of us thought this too. Oh great.

"But I don't get it, they're all brother and sister, right? How can they be dating?"

"I think it's so weird, going out with your brother, ew!"

"Getting off with your brother, even more ew!"

And to think that all this time they thought they had been whispering, with our perfect senses though, we'd heard every word. And we were listening with amused looks on our faces. Then another girl piped in.

"Erm, well I heard they are adopted. And they aren't actually brothers and sisters, so it's okay for them to date." She said quietly, but with a thick edge of annoyance, she obviously wasn't really a gossiper. I liked her.

"Whatever Lauren" another girl rolled her eyes at her. I snickered, thinking of the Lauren back home, and how she would be very involved in this round of gossip.

To be fair, the lesson was fast. And it wasn't that bad either, me and Rosalie had been laughing, listening to the repeated gossiping about the Cullen's. We weren't so amused when they started talking about OUR boyfriends, actually we weren't amused at all. Those girls were getting a whole lot of death-glares boring into their backs. The bell rung, and I was shocked at how fast the time had gone. After we had handed our worksheets into Miss Evans, I had a fixed grin on my face when I realised that my next lesson would be with Edward.

I said goodbye to Rosalie with a loose hug and a smile, I then walked as fast as I could, slowly to period two. Science, with Edward. Once again I blocked out the huge amount of stares and gossip that followed me wherever I went, also blocking out the delicious scent. Then I saw my target, my amazing husband, and ran slowly then flung my arms around him.

"Well hello there." He laughed, but kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Get a room!" I heard a bellow from across the corridor, I growled inwardly. Emmet. I ignored him, as did Edward it seemed. I felt an arm around my shoulder.

"Eddie, I don't want to see my baby sister sucking your face off right opposite me, kay?" He said, waggling his eyebrows, I saw practically the whole of my class stop mid-walk to look at us. If I could have been blushing right now, well I would have been beetroot red. Emmet stalked into his own classroom, and so did Edward and I, holding hands.

Unfortunately, this teacher was into embarrassing his pupils, and he decided that he should introduce us to the class, Mr Thacker was already an enemy I'd decided. So, here we was standing in front of giggling fifteen year olds- great.

"My names Edward Masen." He gestured towards me "And this is Bella Cullen."

"We just moved here from Forks, Washington." I heard someone whisper something about the accent giving it away, I rolled my eyes and Edward smirked at me.

"Does anyone have anything they would like to know about Edward and Isabella?" Thanks a lot, if conversation today was anything to go by, we both knew what these questions would be related to.

"So, I heard you to are dating, I thought you are brother and sisters. That's illegal." Sneered a girl, I think she was called Samantha.

"Adopted. So no, you're wrong." I smirked at her, she shrunk down into her seat. Just because I have super- control does not mean that I can't be scary when I want to be. Me and Edward located a spare desk at the back, we strolled towards it ignoring the ever-present stares.

The science lesson was pretty much a normal first day lesson, for everyone else. To my disappointment Mr Thacker decided that he should spend the whole hour talking to me and Edward about our previous school, and what we had studied. We hardly even got to talk, because he was there all the time, it didn't mean we were paying attention. I regularly lifted my shield so that Edward could hear my random thoughts, he laughed out loud at a particularly sarcastic thought, but hid it with a cough. That earned him a glare of the teacher, which he was only too happy to ignore.

This timetable meant that we had a short break after two hours, it was only fifteen minutes long but I was anxious to see how everyone's day had gone, so as soon as the bell rang Edward dragged me from my seat and took my hand as we headed to the food hall.

When we arrived the rest of the family was sitting at a table, everyone but Renesmee. A part of my brain was worried where she might be, but another part knew that she was probably with new friends, she was a very sociable girl when she wanted to be, and everyone who knew her loved her almost instantly.

I went and sat next to Alice, whilst Edward sat across from me next to Jasper. We held hands across the table.

"How has it gone so far Bella?" Asked Jasper, he most likely knew that it had gone fine judging by my very calm emotions.

"Oh, it's been alright thank you. Once you turn off the stares that it." I answered truthfully.

Edward laughed his musical laugh, "You'll get used to it, love." And we continued in our small talk conversation, mostly about childish teens until a familiar look crossed Alice's face. Her eyes glazed over, and we all knew that she wasn't seeing the cafeteria in front of us.

Edward gasped, shocked after reading her thoughts. Just as Alice snapped out of it. She looked at me before anyone else, and I knew this meant it would also affect me more than anyone else.

"What..?" I started. Then Edward motioned to the main door of the hall with his head, a blank look on his face.

I looked in horror as Renesmee entered the hall, she was walking in with two boys her age. A slight blush on her cheeks and giggling in her high pitched laugh, flirting!? My mouth dropped open wide as she walked past our table and went to sit with an almost-full table of mixed genders. One of the girls beckoned Renesmee to her with a wave, she started laughing about something with her. I looked around at my family, all with expressions equal to mine. Shock, worry, annoyance.

She shouldn't be like this, right? With the imprint, she shouldn't be looking at anyone else but Jacob. What was she doing? Something was wrong here, we had to get to the bottom of this. What had happened to my little girl?


	4. first day continued

**AN: **I think im getting quite good at this updating thing to be fair (: anddd its because you've been giving me nice reviews! thankyou!

and ive been thinking, new moon comes out soonish. and im well exited for it i am (20/11/09)

read and review please please please (l).

* * *

I couldn't concentrate on anything but Renesmee. It was third period and I was sitting next to Alice, she had to keep poking me to make sure that I kept to my 'human' ways, I was thinking so much I wasn't thinking at all about blinking or shifting in my seat. She tried to comfort me with a smile but there was a look behind her eyes, she was hiding something and I needed to know what it was. Normally, she told me everything, so the fact that we were being kept in the dark scared me. There were a few possible reasons for this: With his mind-reading skills, Edward obviously knew what Alice had seen, and he might have wanted to 'protect ' me from the information. Either this, or the images weren't clear yet. When Renesmee was first born, Alice couldn't see anything of her future, but after they both spent more time with each other Alice could now see her future like she would be able to see a humans, through hazy glasses as she once described it.

Everyone knew something was wrong, after Renesmee brushed past us in the food hall there was silence on the table, and this was very rare. We had all departed the hall with some simple goodbyes, everyone was thinking, nobody knew what to do. It was like I was on auto-pilot, a part of my brain was focused on the lesson, so if the teacher asked me a question I would tell her the answer without emotion. Because I wasn't interested in anything but my daughter right now, we needed to get home and speak to Carlisle. Edward had already rang the home to explain the 'situation' to Esme and Carlisle, and they assured us they would be waiting at home. Someone dragged me out of my train of thought.

"Er.. Excuse me, Bella?" A small voice asked from the desk beside me.

"What?" I snapped, my voice came out sharp. She looked taken aback, and I regretted my actions instantly.

"I'm sorry" I apologised "I was daydreaming" I attempted a laugh "so you were saying?" I asked.

"Erm well, erm. My names Sarah, I'm in your science lesson. I forgot to take down the homework, did you get it written?" She seemed hesitant, I felt guilty for making her feel nervous. I took out my Homework diary- not that I needed to write anything down because I had perfect memory- found the right page, and passed it over the desk with a smile.

"Thanks" She said, and handed me back the diary. "Sorry I interrupted your daydreaming" she grinned. I was glad she looked more comfortable around me now. Surprisingly though, the small encounter with Sarah had lifted my mood slightly. The bell rang at that point, and I was glad that I would be with Edward in my next class, Spanish. I smiled at Alice, when we got to the doorway she embraced me and whispered in my ear "don't worry about it Bella, this can wait till home time". Then she headed down the corridor.

"She's right love" I felt his breath tickle behind my ear. I spun round to face him, and he carried on "please don't worry yourself. We haven't heard Renesmee's side of the story yet. If you wished I could take your mind off it for you..?" I couldn't help grinning ear to ear, I was inside the Edward and Bella bubble but I managed to remember something important.

"That would be great, Edward. But since we're in school I doubt you could help." I pouted at him, I felt him tug at my arm. Then I caught a mischievous look in his eye, and got worried instantly. I opened my mouth to protest, but he put a finger to my lip to silence my argument. He started to pull me along the corridor, which was almost empty now. I had the feeling I was going to be late for my Spanish lesson, oh well, it wasn't like I was interested anyway.

He pointed to a small door, with 'cleaners cupboard' written on the front. I raised my eyebrow at him in mock disgust, he pulled a small key out of his pocket. For a moment I considered how he had managed to get hold of that key, and who he had dazzled into giving it him. I stopped thinking about that as soon as he grabbed onto my waist and pulled me into the cupboard with him, I noted that it was rather big. But the rest of my mind was focused on Edward, only Edward. I banged the door behind me, and started to kiss him passionately. Our bodies were as close to each other as we could get them, my arms were wrapped around his neck, his hands met at the small of my back. Our kiss got deeper and deeper, his tongue met my lips and I moaned without thinking about it. Then we heard someone clear their throat behind us. Oh my god. Slowly, I turned around. I was greeted by the angry looking face of someone who I assumed was the cleaner, oops.

"Go. Now." He motioned towards the corridor, "And nobody will find out about this, the head does not take kindly to public displays of affection." He scowled at us, while I inwardly groaned. Either I would have to stay away from Edward, or we would be paying alot of visits to the head teacher: the latter seemed a lot more likely. We continued down the hallway, hand in hand. I started to think about the blush I would have on my face right now if I was a human, and the blush that I would have on my face if I walked into a lesson late, which we were just about to do. I slowly pushed open the door to room B13, and every face in the room turned to stare, Mr Wright gave us a disapproving look.

"Sorry we're late Sir, we got lost." Edward said with mock innocence, we got directed to the only spare table in the room, the back row again. It seemed like this school told people where to sit or something, the back rows always seemed empty. But I was feeling better now, since it was the first day of the new term, the school was closing early so after this lesson we would be home: getting some answers.

Unfortunately though, this lesson dragged on. Because unlike the other subjects that I had studied today, I hated Spanish. This teacher I had decided, would be the one who's lesson I would be dreading, he had ordered that the whole class should work in silence because "you shouldn't be getting to go home early, so work!" Even though me and Edward could communicate in voices so low that none of the humans could hear us, it still made me nervous to talk in this way. Not that it stopped me though, Spanish would be my worst lesson, I already knew this. Being with Edward was the only thing that was keeping me sane through this awful hour.

We'd both finished our work in 5 minutes, and this was work designed to take an hour. This was the advantage of sitting next to someone who had studies most languages in his spare time, and in over one hundred years, that was a lot of spare time. I started pondering about what I would do, most of the Cullen's devoted their free time to learning something new, and they were always looking for new things because vampires learnt things fast. Most of the family had started researching into food to make for Renesmee, we wanted her to have as normal a life as possible; so getting her to eat more and more food was important to us.

An idea came to me then, I knew who I spent most of my spare time with, and what we would do in a lot of that time. I grinned to myself as I thought of a plan to make this lesson a little more fun. I let down my shield, and Edward immediately turned to face me and smiled. I showed him how much I loved him, and his eyes clouded over as I let him into my mind. Then I started to show him how much I loved last night, he stiffened in his seat. I showed him some of last night in a bit more detail, and he hissed to quiet for anyone else to hear.

"Bella, please stop it. I can't take you showing me that" he moaned.

"Oh." I started, faking disappointment. "Well, I'll just stop then." I blocked my mind from him as soon as the words had left my mouth.

"No!" He protested. I giggled when he almost raised his voice too loud from our silent- to the humans- conversation.

"It's okay Edward, I don't want to make this lesson.. difficult for you. Its better if I stop." I smiled sarcastically at him. He glared at me, I laughed at his expression. His face softened then, it made me want to give in to him, even though I knew he was dazzling me on purpose. Luckily, the bell rang and we both shot out of our seat, catching one glimpse of the homework that was written on the board, it was enough to memorise it though.

We headed out of the main entrance where my family was waiting, along with Jacob. I got the feeling that It wasn't a good idea for him to be here after what happened earlier, I knew it was going to end badly. Alice looked at me, she knew what I was thinking about, and she was obviously thinking the same thing. Another thought came into my head then, Alice _knew_ what was going to happen. And the expression she gave me was one that worried me, she obviously didn't like what she had seen.

"Whoa, what's this whole silent conversation thingy going on here? I thought that was Edward and Alice's thing!" Emmet laughed, oblivious to the tense atmosphere as he always was in situations like this.

Just then, Edward froze next to me. I spun round to face the main entrance, and my un-beating heart sank. Renesmee was coming out of the door with about fifteen other people, plenty of whom were boys, one with his arm slung over her shoulder while she grinned at something he said. The group started saying goodbyes and I turned around to face Jacob.

I hated to admit it, but sometimes when Renesmee had gotten annoyed with Jacob for some reason I always felt the slighted bit pleased. Me and Edward still hadn't completely 'forgave' him yet for imprinted on our daughter, but we knew that something was going to happen between them, and we couldn't stop it. I often got frustrated with him when I felt like he was taking Renesmee away from us, and wished the imprint could disappear.

This was not one of these moments, all I felt for Jacob was sadness. The look on his face was crushed. I knew why, because it didn't matter if Renesmee found someone else to love, Jake would always love her and want to devote his life to her. Without another look at Renesmee and her 'friends', he turned and got into his car, and left. If she wanted someone else then Jake would let her be happy, that was all he wanted, but we all knew how hard it would be for him to see her happy with someone else.

"Renesmee" Edward called, his voice sounded distant "were going. Now."


	5. renesmee

Sorry! I dont think ive updated in a while. This chapter is from Renesmee's point of view, so that you can sort of see her side of the story. Oh, a twist at the end (:

I went to alton towers yesterday, it was well gooooood, but this is why this chapter has being uploaded this morning instead of last night anyway

please read and review. hope you like it (l)

* * *

I had been exited for this day practically all my life, school. But as Alice handed me my timetable the nerves slowly crept up on me. I made the choice to be on my own, they were all sure that I could pass for a year ten just like my mum and dad, but I wanted to do this on my own. I _do_ want to do this on my own, I corrected myself. Unlike the rest of my family I could become ill and because of this I could feel the sickness now, even though I knew that it was only nerves the knot in my stomach created a grimace on my face. I half smiled to the rest of my family, and then took off practically running down the corridor before they could recognise the nerves themselves and try to talk me out of this. I only realised that I may be going too quickly half way to my lesson, luckily my parents weren't here and I didn't think that anyone had noticed.

As soon as I saw the sign for room A4, I knew I was late. I took the small mirror that Rosalie had given me out of my bag and checked my hair, then I applied just enough lip gloss as my aunt's had taught me. I took a deep breath and slowly pushed open the door, everyone turned around to look at me.

"S-sorry I'm late, I got lost.." I stammered, I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks, and looked at the floor for a second before raising my head again.

"It's okay." Smiled the teacher, I already knew that I would like her. "Are you Renesmee?" I nodded, pleased that she got the pronunciation right.

"She can come and sit with us, Miss." Said a voice from the back of the room, I looked to see that the tables were set out in rows of eight. Miss Holloway nodded, and I made my way to the back of the room. The girl pointed to a spare seat next to her, I smiled in thank you.

"Oh my god. Your American, right?" She said as soon as I sat down.

"Umm, yeah. I am." I nodded, she grinned at me.

"I'm Emily." She said, then she pointed to the rest of the people on the table in turn "and this is Jodie, Olivia, Ryan, Matt, Lewis and Christian." They all beamed at me, and I smiled back.

"Hey, I'm Renesmee. Most people call me Nessie though" And it all happened from there, even though these people seemed so nice I had already gathered that they were the popular ones. As if being the people sitting at the back wasn't enough of a giveaway, I saw how the other students in the class looked at them, and it felt weird being associated with that. But I liked it.

Much to my embarrassment, Em- as she liked to be called- decided that I should sit in the middle so that I could get to know everyone better. I sat in-between Ryan and Olivia and I just seemed to click with everyone so well, I already felt like I would love this school. Olivia asked me if it felt weird being in the cold in England, and they were all shocked when I told them that it probably rained more in forks than it did here.

I was relieved when the conversation turned to the 'normal' things rather than about me, I was glad that they seemed to trust me as they talked about all the things going on in their lives. Jodie's parents were splitting up and she had to decide where to live. I felt so bad for her, I couldn't ever imagine my mum and dad doing that, I knew they never would. The boys decided to get on with their English work when we started to talk about the girl things, they all seemed jealous of my hair to which I blushed of course. They even thought it was extensions, which I found out all three of them were currently wearing. They all seemed really into fashion, and I knew that they would get along with Alice so well, I hoped that they could meet her one day.

After what seemed about five minutes the bell rang, and my hour long English lesson had finished. Emily looked through my timetable and told me that Olivia would be in my next lesson, maths. They all said goodbye with a hug, even the guys -which I wasn't expecting- and told me that they would save me a seat at break. I felt so glad to be part of a group of friends like this. It felt nice.

As we were walking to maths, Olivia told me some more about herself and I was glad because I felt like I knew her better. She had a boyfriend who went to this school, he was called Jordan and he was going to be in our next lesson. The English corridor was next to the maths block, so we were there in no time, though I had to keep reminding myself to walk slower than normal.

We walked through the door just as the bell rung and Olivia started waving at someone, I spun around to see who I assumed was Jordan grinning back at her. Then I noticed the guy sitting next to him, and the same thing as earlier happened to my stomach. I realised that my mouth was open and I quickly snapped it shut and followed Olivia to our tables which were set into fours. She went to sit by Jordan and introduced me to them both, the other guy was Scott. I sat down and smiled shyly at him.

"Renesmee." He announced "That's a beautiful name, it suits you" and I blushed.

I had a strange feeling in my stomach, I didn't know what it was. It felt like nerves but in a nice way, it was like something I'd read about in a book. I remember my mum and dad talking to me about this, saying that my feelings towards Jacob may change, then I nearly laughed out loud at the looks on their faces as they were explaining this to me. But I never really did understand what they were trying to tell me, of course I loved Jacob but it was in a way like I would love a brother, nothing more.

"And y-you are?" I tried to appear confident but my stutter got in the way, why couldn't I talk properly around him? Arghh.

"Scott." He grinned, and his smile made the butterflies in my stomach start all over again.

"Nice name" I laughed, happy that I could actually utter a word without getting them mixed up. The lesson flew by, I felt guilty but I really didn't pay much attention to Olivia or Jordan, it felt like me and Scott were in a different place, one word didn't get written in my book and this was unusual for me, I love learning.

When the bell rung Olivia apologised to me because she was leaving early to go to the dentist, so I walked along to the hall for the short break with Scott and Jordan. Unfortunately, as a half human and half vampire I didn't have the perfect grace that the rest of my family had. And I had been told that I had inherited my mother's 'balance issues' from her human life. This had crept up on me as I made my way to break, I stumbled on my own feet and Scott had to catch me from falling, he grinned at me. But he didn't let go of his hold on me, not that I was complaining. I liked it. Jordan raised his eyebrows at us, but we both just laughed at the look on his face.

Then we walked into the hall, the blush still fresh on my face. Then I saw my family with somewhat shocked looks on their faces, staring at.. me? What? Just as Emily called me over from a table filled with people. I was confused as of what to do, but settled on sitting with my new friends. One reason was that who would sit on a table with their 'siblings', really? And anyway, my parents where the ones who had wanted me to get a normal education.

Emily smirked at me "I see you met Scott then."

"Yes." I giggled, and she laughed at my embarrassed expression, and the blush that refused to go away. I sat down next to her and she introduced me to everyone on her table, I was pleased that everyone seemed to like me. As soon as the bell went I shyly said goodbye to everyone on my table, and Emily dragged me off to our D.T lesson. She grinned as soon as we walked through the door. I looked at her questioningly.

"Supply teacher" she explained, I guessed this meant we wouldn't be doing much this lesson. My suspicion was confirmed as we sat down and the teacher handed us a sheet with work on it for us to complete. I was about to put my pen to the paper then Emily whispered.

"You like him." She smiled, and I immediately knew who she meant. I didn't know whether to play innocent or not, I wasn't even sure that I wanted to talk to her about this. She noticed my confused face.

"It's okay, you don't need to talk about this. I'm just saying you two look good together." And she turned to face her worksheet, I decided that I really liked Emily. I knew straightaway that we were going to be good friends, I didn't need to ask Alice to know that one.

Just as the bell rang for us to head to our lesson number four Emily nudged me playfully, she knew who was in my next lesson. And it gave me a lump in my throat. "Good luck" she whispered, and giggled. Then she gave me a hug and said that she would see me tomorrow, we were leaving early today because it was the first day back. It disappointed me slightly because I did want the whole day here, I'd only just started to get to know people after all.

As I walked through the door to science I noticed him straight away, and he patted the seat next to him. As I went to join him, I tripped over a stool, he looked shocked and held out his hand so I didn't fall, I took it gratefully. To my surprise, he didn't let go straight away, and squeezed it once more before I got settled into my seat. My stomach got them ever-present butterflies when he did this.

By far, this was the best lesson of the day. We got to know each other more, and I seemed to like him more and more each second, I really wasn't used to feeling like this. When we did actually get down to doing some work I looked at him more, I stared at his flawless face and really had the urge to reach out and touch his messy hair. I bit my lip as he caught me ogling him, and he grinned.

Just as the bell rang Scott took my hand and pulled me out of the door gently, I got this feeling of electricity when he touched me. I hope that he felt it too. He reached up and played with one of the curls in my hair, while I stared at him, unable to speak. Then we saw Emily and the rest of my new friends heading towards us, he moved his arm and placed it around my shoulders, and pulled me into his chest for a second. Of course, I blushed. As Emily was walking towards us, she winked at me knowingly. Then we all headed out towards the main entrance.

As we arrived on the stairs outside the door, he spun me back round to face him, I noticed something that had escaped my notice before. His eyes. Unmistakably amber, he seemed to notice my eyes too. I heard him gasp, and then I heard my father's voice.

"Renesmee. Were going. Now." I didn't pay attention to him though, I just stared into Scott's eyes. Then suddenly, he reached forward and kissed my cheek, and quickly rushed off and got into a nearby car. I just stared longingly after him.


	6. theories

**AN:** iyaaa lovley's. Im in a good mood, yesterday I had the most hits that ive ever had before! yaay, thankyou to anyone who ever read my story! hope you like this chapter because you all seem to have liked the rest; hopefully anyways. i will try and update tomorow, but im not sure because im off to brum with my boy (: eeek, im well jealous though. you lot in america got to see gossip girl already, proper annoying aha.

read and review? please, (l) xx

* * *

I stared, mouth wide open as the boy planted a kiss on Renesmee's cheek. I was equally as shocked that Edward hadn't reacted to his actions, I spun around to find him froze in place. I tried to get him out of this 'thing', the last time I had seen him in this kind of shock was when I had told him I was pregnant, I winced at the thought.

"He's.. He's" Edward muttered, just as Renesmee came bouncing towards us, a smile plastered on her face. I tried to force a smile back at her, but I'm not sure that it worked, she seemed confused. Without a word, Edward simply got into the car, and everyone followed his actions. Great, I couldn't wait till we got home.

I walked through the door first, I found Esme and Carlisle sitting round the dining room table. Not used for the conventional reason, but for our often 'heated' family meetings. As soon as the rest of my family reached me at the doorway, they all gathered round the table. Edward took a seat next to me, and squeezed my hand reassuringly. Renesmee sat down last.

"Where's Jacob?" She asked innocently, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Luckily she had not seen him in the car park, though she did not love him in 'that' way yet, she cared for him as a brother. She hated to see him in pain, to think that she may have been the cause of it would leave her distraught.

"He went on a hunt, sweetheart. He should be back soon." I hated lying to her, but at the moment we needed her to be concentrated while we found out what was going on here. And to be truthful, I had no idea where he was, neither did anyone else for that matter. I was worried, but I knew he would be back soon. The imprint meant that Jacob could not be away from Renesmee for a long period of time, he was there to protect her.

"So, Renesmee." Edward started gently. "How was your first day? We want to know all about it." He smiled.

"It was great, thanks." Then she blushed slightly, I sat up in my seat, knowing she was about to tell us about this boy. "And.. um, well you know we don't have secrets in this family. Well you probably seen me with a.. boy today, he's called Scott." She looked at me "I really like him".

I was about to open my mouth to speak, but them Jacob strolled through the door, a grin on his face. It pained me to know how much it took to put that smile there for Renesmee. She did a run and jump towards him and he caught her with open arms, something that they had done since she could walk.

"Jake, would you please help me with my homework?" She asked him sweetly, he nodded and they both shot up the stairs towards Renesmee's room.

"I'm not going to pretend I that I understand what is going on" said Carlisle "this is not way that the imprint is supposed to work. But my theory is that her hormones are.. how do I phrase this? 'Getting in the way' of the imprint. She of course still loves Jacob, that is inescapable." Everyone looked at him, processing his words. His theory did make sense. And then another thought occurred to me. I looked to my husband, who had been silent since we had left the school, he looked like he was deep in thought and I felt guilty to interrupt him.

"Edward? What were you saying when you saw.. Scott?" I said his name carefully. He stood up to gain the families attention.

"I was listening to his thoughts, afraid that he would be thinking.. inappropriately. But I saw his thinking when he looked into Renesmee's eyes. He knows what she is, what we are." Everyone gasped. "Because he is one of us, well. One of Renesmee's kind really, a half breed." Nobody knew what to say then, he continued.

"This is what is going to make the situation with Jacob more complicated, because Scott is not just a 'crush'. He's like her, and this is going to make the bond with him stronger. Unlike the humans, he could be with her- forever." I had been getting stressed out, and a wave of calm washed over me. I looked at Jasper in a silent thank you, I noticed Esme doing the same.

Then Renesmee appeared at the top of the stairs, we all fell silent. As both her and Jacob made their way down the stairs he muttered something about seeing Seth, and after giving Renesmee a brief hug he stalked out of the door. She stared after him, confusion clear in her face. She turned to us all.

"It's like he knows. I didn't say anything, I didn't want to hurt his feelings, you know?" I nodded. We had explained minor details of the imprint and she didn't understand everything, despite her appearances she wasn't mature enough to deal with all of that yet. Of course, after today's events I found myself wondering if she would be mature enough to know all of the details now.

"The thing is, It sounds stupid but I'm sure he's like me." She shook her head as if she didn't believe her own theory.

"Renesmee, we know. It's okay darling, we believe you." Esme told her

She sucked in a breath. "You mean.. he is?"

"Yes." Said Carlisle. "But Renesmee, we think that It would be best if we don't ponder on it too much today, let's wait till the school day tomorrow. Try and find out some more about him then." He indicated to the rest of us then "Introduce him to the family."

At the mention of the word family I felt relieved, there was one less person that we had to lie to. But then I started thinking realistically, would this boy's family be a danger to us? Would we have to move again? Jasper interrupted my thinking.

"Tomorrow, Bella."He said in a low voice. "We'll deal with this tomorrow. Okay?" I nodded at him.

"Geez." Emmet said loudly, "What's with the atmosphere in here?" I smiled, relieved. Emmet always seemed to be able to lift the tension from any situation. Then Alice jumped from her seat, obviously exited about something. I pulled a face, the look on her face only meant one thing.. she was planning.

"I know a way to ease that atmosphere. I've had an idea" She beamed. "Renesmee's never been to school before, never even had a party with all of her friends." She pouted in an innocent way "I think she should have a birthday party." The end of that sentence came out very high pitched, oh she was exited, very excited.

"Alice. I've only just stared school, I haven't got many friends yet. Mum and dad might not even let me have a party yet." She sighed, I almost laughed. With the look on Alice's face, it was clear that nobody was going to talk her out of this one.

"All in time, Nessie. All in time." Said Alice, already organising things in her head for a guess. Renesmee looked at me for approval, I smiled at her and nodded, she squealed, clapping her hands together. Something that she had got from her Aunt Alice obviously. But I was glad for this development, although nobody had forgotten about what would be going on at school tomorrow, but Alice had allowed our mind to be occupied with something else for a while. I was thankful for that.

The room had lost all of its formalities now, and so I got up from my chair and felt Edwards arm snake around my waist. I turned to face him and kissed him on the tip of his nose, he smiled down at me. Then I took his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen, we both looked through the mountain of recipes laid out on one of the worktops. I picked one out.

"Renesmee" I called "Italian omelette for dinner?"

"Yeah." She muttered her reply. I smirked as I watched her and Alice sat at her computer already looking at ideas for her dress, at least she could be appropriately enthusiastic about parties, I had always disappointed Alice when it came to that type of thing. All of that dressing up when she was a baby had seemingly taken effect on her.

I phone ringing snapped me out of my thoughts, it was Renesmee's mobile. As she looked at the caller ID a blush spread across her cheeks, and I immediately knew who it was. She looked around at us all and rushed upstairs, we heard her door slam shut. We all sat in silence until she came gliding back down the stairs.

"Oh my god!" She gushed. "He wants to meet up, to like talk about stuff." She hopped around on the spot, obviously exited by the idea. I looked doubtfully at Edward, I couldn't judge his expression for once, he seemed torn, so was I. Was she not worried by the fact that he could be dangerous to her. These thoughts were erased as soon as I remembered- with perfect clarity- the way that he had looked at her outside of school, with such affection. It almost matched the way Jacob looked at her, and for some reason I trusted this boy who I had never even spoke to.

As Rosalie walked past me she whispered into my ear so low that Renesmee wouldn't hear "Let her go, she likes him. Let her be happy." She pleaded. I nodded and Renesmee looked up at me. Edward took my nod as a sign of approval.

"Ness, we're going to let you go. But you've got to promise us to be careful: okay?" She nodded fast, grinning from ear to ear. "Where are you going to go?" He asked.

"To a restaurant in town" she giggled. "I promise to take my phone with me and everything, you can trust me."

"I know we can." I smiled at her, and she ran and hugged me and Edward both. "Thank you for letting me do this, it means loads." She looked at me sheepishly. "And um, I guess I won't be needing the omelette then, sorry." I laughed lightly. Then Alice spoke up.

"Oh! We have to find you something amazing to wear!" She said whilst beckoning Renesmee up the stairs, Rosalie followed.

"I'll be up in a second" I assured them all. I looked at Edward and stroked his cheek, "It's going to be fine", I told him. Though I was trying to convince myself of this as well.

"Make-up time" Said Emmet, imitating Alice's high pitched tone. Jasper smacked him on the back of the head as the three men headed towards the sofa, football was on the TV.

As I was walking up the stairs I heard Renesmee talking to Alice and Rosalie, they were all using hushed tones.

"What if he.. you know. Wants to, kiss me?" She said reluctantly, I smiled to myself, she was growing up. Although I was sad that I was losing my little girl so soon, I was so proud of her already. I made my way upstairs to help my daughter to get ready for her first ever date.

I giggled to myself thinking of what her somewhat overprotective father's reaction would be to this poor boy. Edward had heard my laugh, and shot me that crooked grin from downstairs. Would I ever get used to that smile? As if.


	7. scott

hey kids;) Sorry i havent updated in god knows how long, but i was doing my college coursework! Thats all out the way now so heres your seventh chapter, kindaa short i know. But i wasn't sure if you would like this point of view so yeah.

new moon is two little months away now, yaaaay. How fucking good did the trailer look on the vma's, like wow. read and review anyway (l) xx

* * *

(Scott's pov.)

I walked up the path to the house hoping that this was the right one, Renesmee's directions were a little on the short side. Though in the back of my mind I knew that this was the place, I could smell my own here. Well.. half my own anyway, vampires. As I approached the grand looking building I noticed the silence that filled the house, it was apparent that they were all waiting for me.

I raised my hand to knock when the door suddenly opened, greeting me were two people. I recognised them both from school, and because of the vampire senses that I had I could see their faces in more detail: I instantly knew that these were Nessie's parents. Her mother smiled in a comforting way.

"Hello, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you" she nudged the man next to her who was currently staring at me like he could see into my mind or something. He raised his eyebrows then, weird. "I'm Edward, Renesmee's father." He gestured towards the inside of the house, and I followed them in. I don't know what I was expecting, but I definitely wasn't expecting the whole family to be sitting there looking at me. My thoughts cut off immediately when a rusty smell filled my senses, a smell which could only mean one thing. But it couldn't be, could it?

My suspicions were confirmed when my eyes locked with a man, arms crossed, staring me down as if I was scared of him, what was his problem? He had dark skin and was bigger than 6ft tall, werewolf (shape shifter, or whatever you call them.) I wasn't going to let him know that he was kind of intimidating, I was only half-vampire after all.

"H-hi, I'm Scott" I tried to smile at them, but I'm pretty sure that I failed with the nerves. Meeting a family was hard enough, but meeting a family of vampires plus a werewolf really was something else.

"Please, sit down Scott" came the voice from a woman with caramel coloured hair and a genuine smile on her face, she looked like the mother of the family and I immediately liked her. She was holding hands with a man who looked to be a father figure of the family, the rest of them looked at him with the highest respect, he spoke then.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme." Then he looked around the room, to the rest of the Cullen's. He nodded to two people who I also recognised from school, "this is Rosalie and Emmet." The woman had Blonde hair and she seemed to be looking me up and down, I gulped when I looked at the man sitting next to her, he had short curly hair and the largest muscles that I'd ever seen on anybody. I shrunk lower into my seat.

"Then we have Alice and Jasper" continued Carlisle. Again, I had seen these two people around my school also, the female had short spiky hair, and she seemed pixie-like. The male sitting next to her, Jasper looked at me and all of a sudden I felt calm, I scrunched my face up, confused as to what had just happened.

"And this is Jacob." Said Carlisle, "you will probably recognise his scent, and yes he is indeed a shape shifter." I looked again at him, and he grunted at me in response to what Carlisle had said. I really needed to know what his problem was, fast.

"Scott" Edward said with difficulty "please appreciate that we would like to know about your existence" I nodded to him, I would like to know about theirs as well. He smiled, and carried on speaking "but we realise that tonight you would prefer to get to know Renesmee first. All we ask is that you keep her safe." He said with the hint of a threat in his voice, Bella shot him a warning glare.

"Of course" I said with no doubt in my mind, "it was nice to meet you all, you have a very nice.."

I was cut off as soon as I saw Renesmee make her way down the staircase, and I suddenly couldn't form any coherent words. She was the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen. She was wearing a short purple dress, strapless made from a shiny material which puffed out slightly at the bottom. Perfect. I tugged at the bottom of my shirt feeling extremely significant standing in the same room as her. I held my hand out and she locked our hands together, she grinned at me and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks, a common occurrence with her it seemed.

"You look.. amazing" I stuttered, and then Alice came walking towards me.

"Of course she does, I dressed her." She smiled, and this was met by chuckles from the rest of the family, and the tension was lifted then. Well, almost, if it wasn't for the werewolf standing in the corner of the room, still with his eyes boring into me. Then his expression softened unexpectedly when he started talking to Renesmee.

"Ring me when you are done, I will come and pick you up." He said, the way he looked at her confused me, it was like he adored her. It was all strange to me, maybe I could ask Nessie about him when we arrived at the restaurant. A thought occurred to me then.

"If you don't mind, I could be able to get a taxi home with Renesmee, the restaurant really isn't very far from here." I wanted all the time I could spend alone with her. Jacob opened his mouth and judging by the expression on his face it seemed like he was about to protest against my wishes. My mouth turned down into a frown.

"That would be fine, Scott. If that's alright with you, Renesmee?" Spoke Carlisle, she nodded hopefully and Jacob looked like that was the last thing that he wanted. The rest of her family got up to say their goodbyes then, and I noticed how close they all were, which was strange considering how big the coven was. But the way it looked it didn't seem like they saw themselves as members of a coven, but members of a family.

Esme was first to give Renesmee a hug, and to my great surprise she embraced me in a brief hug also. As she let go of me she put her hands on my shoulders, "It was very nice to meet you, your welcome to our home whenever you want" she smiled. Then Carlisle joined our conversation "If you would like to come here after your school finishes tomorrow? We would love to hear about your life." I nodded politely.

I turned around to face Renesmee when I felt a firm hand on my shoulder, I squirmed away from it and saw Emmet grinning at me. There was something behind that grin and I knew what was coming. He moved me to the side slightly.

"You seem like a good guy" he started "but you mess with my niece and you will have us to deal with" he said as Jasper came up behind him. I shivered involuntarily, Jasper chuckled. "I know your nervous, we just are really protective over her." They both looked over at their niece, you could tell how much she meant to both of them. "Just look after her, okay." Emmet said, and then grinned at me again, but without the threat behind it this time. I grinned back at them both.

"Um.. I'm ready to go now" said Renesmee in that gorgeous American accent of hers. I took her hand once more and felt the electric spark between our hands again. The blush flared up on her cheeks. Bella and Edward said goodbye to Renesmee, with more difficulty than everyone else, it seemed like they were having as much trouble with the increased developing rate as my own parents were.

As I led her out of the house and shut the door gently I whispered in her ear "you look so beautiful". I felt ashamed that I enjoyed the way she blushed and the shiver that ran through her body when I got so close to her. As we reached the taxi I held the door open, and she slid gracefully inside the back. As she turned I noticed her hair flowing down her back and my breath caught in my throat, once again I found myself in disbelief that she had agreed to go on a date, with me.

Just as the car started moving, I heard a wolf howl in the distance. I looked at Renesmee questioningly, but she refused to meet my gaze and instead stared at her knees. I gently lifted her face upwards with my finger and looked into her eyes. When she finally met my eyes she gulped and whispered almost inaudibly.

"Later."


	8. first date

iyaa lovley's (: i know some of you feel sorry for Jacob, and i know im being hard on him right now. (im team edward, what do you expect aha?) But things will change for him soon, promise!

Oh my god, i found out that the take that circus tour dvd is out in novemeber, get in! the circus live was acutally amasing, jason orange-yummy.

Look at this well quick update, imma try and update tomorow aswell. review pleaseee (l)

* * *

Great, I had the biggest blush ever on my cheeks, I was just glad that the door was shut so that my family couldn't see it, oh how Emmet would love to crack out the jokes. The butterflies in my stomach started all over again as soon as he whispered in my ear "you look so beautiful" his lips grazed my ear lobe and I shivered without warning, I'm sure I heard him chuckle slightly. He put his hand on the small of my back, and I let out a sigh at his touch. Maybe him doing that so close to my father wasn't such a good idea, but I'm not complaining. He held the door open, and I was once again so happy that I had found someone this nice who actually like me. I smiled to myself.

Just as I turned my back to get him in the car I heard Scott gasp, I scooted across the seat quickly. Oh god, was my dress wrong? I had to compose my face from the worry before I could turn to face him again, when I did turn round I didn't expect what I saw. His eyes were fixed on me, and his mouth was slightly open, I realised then that I mustn't have done something wrong, and that it seemed that I was right for him.

The car had just started to move when I heard what I thought was the worst sound in the world. A loud wolf howl in the distance. I knew exactly who that wolf was, and I knew exactly why the howl sounded more like a cry of pain. I was hurting him, I was hurting Jacob. I was looking down until I felt a finger pick my chin up, and I found my face level with Scott's questioning eyes. I knew then I would have to tell him, I met his gaze and answered "later".

After that I was glad to see that Scott was making an effort to forget the whole Jacob thing, for that I was grateful. I forgot too. We laughed almost the whole way to the restaurant, we did have almost perfect memories, and the stories that I had told him about my big bear uncle Emmet had made him tear up from the laughter. When we arrived at our destination, he held his hand out once more.

"Ready to go beautiful?" I blushed at his casual reference at calling me 'beautiful' but I took his hand as he helped me out of the car, I smiled at how natural it felt to hold his hand. When at the same time that spark was there every time our bodies touched, I could only hope that he felt this too.

As we walked hand in hand to the restaurant, a waitress came up to greet us and we asked for a table for two. I caught her looking at Scott in a flirty kind of way, I shot her a glare and she rolled her eyes. Okay, now I was worried that she was going to put something in my food. She seemed reluctant as she led us to our table, I smiled politely and she huffed at me. How I love snobby waitresses. She took our orders, Scott asked for a cheeseburger and chips, I asked for the same. He grinned at me.

"Well, it seems like our food tastes are common then. Or cant you be bothered to look at the menu?" He smirked, I stuck my tongue out at him. He faked a hurt expression and I laughed at him. I actually spent most of the night laughing. That was until when we were waiting for our pudding, a chocolate sundae for two. Then he came out with the words I had been dreading all night. He started talking in such a low tone that I knew nobody else would be able to hear this conversation.

"What's going on, Nessie?" He started gently "That was Jacob wasn't it." I took a deep breath, this would take some explaining.

"I'm guessing you don't know much about shape shifters?" He shook his head and I continued. "You might be wondering why Jacob is so attached to my family, seeing that technically we should be enemies."

"That did cross my mind" he laughed, trying to make the conversation light hearted. It worked for a second, until I started talking again and his face turned serious.

"The reason that he is attached to us this way is because of.. me." His jaw dropped, and he looked like he was thinking of things before I could explain. I had to tell him, fast. Before he came to the wrong conclusion.

"This really isn't the right place to tell the whole story." I gestured round the somewhat crowded restaurant "so I will tell you the basics for now." I tried to think of the best way of telling him about this. "Have you ever heard of imprinting before?" He shook his head once again.

"It's something that has happened to most of Jacobs 'pack', they imprint on someone, and as soon as this happens they practically live to protect this person." He took in a sharp breath and I knew he had figured it out, I put my hand over his on top of the table.

"The way he looked at you.. I thought it was.. different" He said finally , and I couldn't recognise the expression in his face.

"You must know that I don't know all about the imprinting, they thought I was not mature enough yet to know everything. But from what I have learned, the imprintee is meant to feel the towards whoever has imprinted on them. This hasn't happened to me." He raised his head from where he was staring at his plate then, he looked at me questioningly.

"Of course I love Jacob as a brother, but that's all I feel." I said rather bluntly, but he needed to know the truth before I confused him even more than I was sure I'd already had. He looked like he was thinking for a second.

"Okay." He said eventually. "Renesmee, I'm so sorry to ask you to explain this tonight. It was wrong of me, I was planning to forget what we are. Just concentrate on you and me for a while" he grinned lazily. My stomach did a flip at that gorgeous smile, it was impossible not to smile back hugely, especially at how I loved the way he had said 'you and me'. It just fit.

"Thank you for being so understanding, it means so much." I said honestly.

"Are you ready to leave? I mean, we don't have to go home just yet if you don't want to?" He seemed unsure of himself, and I was quick to reassure him.

"Let's go somewhere." I said, he cocked his eyebrow. "I don't know where of course.. well find something I'm sure." I smiled, he went to pay the bill and we walked out of the door hand in hand. When we reached the bottom of the stairs we both stopped, I turned around to face him fully and a look came into his eyes. He bent his face towards mine and I instinctively wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. Then he kissed me, and it was perfect. As soon as my lips parted I felt the spark go ahead double time, and as we broke away from each other I realised that kissing him seemed natural just like everything else seemed to be with him. I loved that feeling.

But then something caught my eye, and as I looked round I noticed a car that I was oh so familiar with, anger bubbled up inside of me because I knew who it was in that car. Yes he cared for me, I understood that but coming to pick me up against me wishes? Really? To my horror, he beeped his horn. My face was turning red, not from the blush I was used to, but from anger. I was sure that he had crossed the line now.

Scott knew who his was, he gave me an understanding look. Then he raised my chin up so I could make contact with his eyes once more. Then he gave me a soft kiss on the lips, my anger couldn't help but reduce after that. I pouted at the fact that I was going home, and he laughed. That musical sound filled my body with happiness, and for a second I forgot everything but me and him. Scott pulled me out of these thoughts then.

"You have to go now, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow, save you a seat. I promise" He winked at me and I turned to walk in the direction of Jacobs awaiting car. Oh how he was going to pay for that little stunt back there. As soon as I saw his face through the car window my rage built up again. I opened the door and slammed it shut quickly.

"Fucking hell, Jacob!!" I honestly don't know where that language came from "What was THAT?? I wanted one night, one night with me and him and you ruin it! I can't believe you!" I slumped into my seat, and then he looked at me, his expression soft.

"I was worried about you Ness, I needed to know that you were okay." He started, defending himself. I found my anger lessening, it really was impossible to be mad at Jacob. Urgh, I hated that.

"Just don't do it again, please Jake." His soft expression faltered and I saw the pain in his face then, I took a deep breath, shocked.

"Y-you mean, you're seeing him.. again?" He asked. I had a feeling what I had just said effected him more than the swearing and the shouting, I felt bad already. But I refused to lie to him, for one he deserved to know the truth.

"Yes." I replied simply, I turned my face to look out of the window, shielding him from seeing the tears that were rapidly forming in my eyes. I had done it again, I'd hurt Jacob.


	9. guilt and making up

**AN: **iyaaa (: sorry about the lack of updates btw, been buisy aha. this chapter is bringing happiness for jacob, which i guess is good for you team jacobs out there (eek.) hope you like this one anyway, sorry its not that long but my coursework really does have to come first he.

i cant promise updates tomorow though. i'll be buisy doing my application forms for the army lol, ive got to go for this test on monday. so yeah, im kindaa shitting it just thinking about it.. would make me really love you if you were to review this, makes me smile reading them (l)

* * *

We were all sitting on the edge of our seats after we had heard the purr of the car making its way up the drive way. We had been assuming that it was Renesmee and Scott until the distinct smell of Jacob reached my senses. Oh no, he had picked Renesmee up, and she was not going to be happy about that. I was angry at Jacob, he had gone against her wishes and no doubt made her upset. But as always a small part of myself was warring with this way of thinking, telling me that I should be grateful that he was there to look after my daughter and that he only wanted to make her happy. Three, two, one.. I counted until I heard the inevitable bang of the door being open with force.

Me and Edward were quick to stand "baby, are you okay?" I asked as I went and placed my arms on her shoulders, demanding an answer with my eyes. Then I saw the tears start to trickle down her cheeks, and so did everyone else. They all gathered around us in a second, Renesmee had everyone wrapped around her little finger since she was born. Not that I was complaining, I loved knowing that she had such a close family who would do anything for her.

"N-n-no." She stammered, and I pulled her into my arms. I couldn't bear to see her cry, she normally stayed tough through everything. But not now, she seemed so vulnerable and it broke my unbeating heart. Edward was hovering next to me and he gently wiped a tear from her cheek. She went to sit on the sofa and everyone followed he. Emmet looked so concerned but there was an edge to the softness of his expression. I guessed that he was thinking about what he was going to do to the person who had made his niece this upset. Hell, even a part of my brain was thinking like this, and I'm pretty sure that everyone in this room was thinking some like that.

I was pulled away from that train of thought when Renesmee started explaining, her voice broke on the first word. "Jacob." She whispered. This definitely was not the reaction towards him that I was expecting, I was thinking more along the lines of anger.

"I-I hurt him" she continued, keeping her head bowed down and I knew that she was feeling guilty. "I shouted at him, and he looked so s-s-sad." Her breathing hitched, and she refused to look up. I put my arm round her in a way of comfort, though in the back of my mind I knew that nothing would help her right now. "But he, he picked me up. And I wanted to Scott to take me home.." I almost smiled at the blush on the cheeks as she mentioned his name, but I immediately concentrated on what she was saying. It was at this point that I realised Jacob had not followed her into the house, and I wondered where he had gone. I felt a tinge of worry because usually he couldn't stand to be away from her.

"I know he has to be there for me or something, but mum I don't understand this. I don't know w-why he couldn't wait till I got h-home." She finished, still sobbing. I knew that soon we would have to explain everything about the imprint and this did not please me, it would upset her even more. But we would not tell her now, we would have to find the right time.

"Honey, Jacob just wants to look after you that's all. It was wrong for him to do that though, and we'll talk about that soon okay." I said, whilst Edward rubbed soothing circles on her hands. She smiled weakly at us and I tried to smile back convincingly through my worry.

"I think I'm going to try and sleep?" It came out as a question, and we all nodded at her as if in reply. Then Alice's hand shot up in the air, Renesmee stopped in her tracks.

"Don't we get to hear about your..night?" She asked, whilst a blush was forming on Renesmee's cheeks. She looked around then at how the faces of all the men in the room dropped, and grimaced. "Umm.. Tomorrow?" Alice sighed, disappointed that she wouldn't be getting her own way for once. But she nodded as we all said our goodnight's to her. I gulped as she disappeared up the stairs, we would have to sort this out. Soon.

(Renesmee's POV)

As soon as I closed the door to my room I ran to my bed and jumped so I landed face down onto my pillow. I know you could call it feeling sorry for yourself but I felt awful right now. I felt guilty for it but I was glad nobody had followed me upstairs, my family understood me so much. I think they knew that I wanted to be alone, it's good to be alone sometimes. Then my phone vibrated in my bag, I shot up from my bed to get it.

Tonight was great, see you tomorrow xxx

It was from Scott and I smiled to myself at the thought of seeing him tomorrow. I always felt like I lit up when I was around him and it felt great. I texted him back straight away.

I had a fab time thx for taking me! See you xx

I had just hit 'send' when I heard our front door open, and the sound of a familiar voice floated up the stairs. And I couldn't get up from my bed fast enough. As I was running down the stairs I wondered what I would say to him, instead I ran up and wrapped my arms around him. I sighed in relief as I heard him chuckle lightly.

"Jake- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to.." but he cut me off by putting his finger to my lips and I shut up immediately, I wasn't going to do something else wrong. I would let him talk now.

"Ness. I need you to know how sorry I am for doing that. I just wasn't thinking right I guess. I'm so sorry I just.." It was my turn to cut him off, because I knew that If I didn't he would be apologising to me all day, literally. Then we just grinned at each other knowingly, and it was as if the evens of the past hour had been totally erased. I heard a gentle whoosh of air, and I guessed that someone was relieved. I laughed, and they all looked at me with question in their eyes. I just shook my head at them.

As I went to sit down with the rest of my family I felt happy at how the mood had changed since Jacob walked through the door, the worried atmosphere had gone and replacing it was a cheerful mood. Well, when I say cheerful I mean besides from the frequent glares that Jacob was receiving from my father and my uncles. I had a funny feeling that they would be talking to him later, and not for a pleasant matter. I made a note in my head that I needed to stop this from happening. Overprotective they might be but I didn't need anyone else hurting Jacobs feelings, the thought made me so sad.

As everyone started chatting absentmindedly I noticed that one of the topics was my upcoming party, this was from Alice of course. Never one to miss out on an opportunity to party, and I let myself become excited about this for a second until I realised that I was incredibly sleepy. I rested my head on Jacobs shoulder and he put his chin on my head, as I drifted in and out of sleep it occurred to me that though this seemed like a harmless gesture to me it might not seem that way for others. I wrinkled my nose as I thought about how things would have to change if I wanted to take things further with Scott.

Because all this was just brother and sisterly.

Wasn't it?


	10. uniforms and alterations

**AN:** Heeeey(: im posting this because i cant sleep, i am actually shitting myslelf for this test (today.) wish me luck, pleassssse! i hate going in there when they're all in their army stuff, i feel well small lol.

this is a kinda short chapter i know, but it didnt take long to write. its just getting to know the characters more i guess, i hope you like it anyways. review pretty please (l) xoxo

* * *

Me and Edward were lying down on our bed, once again finding ourselves getting dragged up by none other than Alice. It took everything for me to lift my head of the pillow, but I knew that in any second the door would be slammed open if we didn't get up, like now. So instead of being embarrassed by getting screeched at by Alice, I planted a kiss on Edward's cheek and headed to Rosalie's room. As I walked towards the door I started buttoning up the blue shirt that I was wearing, Edward's of course. I smirked as I heard their conversation.

"Urgh, another day of this.. thing that they call an outfit." I chuckled as I heard Rosalie's disgust as she said the words bitterly.

"I know." Replied Alice "It makes me feel ill, I feel like such a clone" she whined. I started laughing as I walked through the door and was met by the glares of two very unhappy vampires. Alice pointed at the sets of uniform placed neatly on the bed.

"Do you think THAT is funny Bella?" She snarled, "two days in the same outfit. Oh God, it's against everything I stand for." She said, dramatic as usual.

"Alice." I answered sarcastically "Your wearing the same outfit as yesterday? That's quite disgusting. At least I'm wearing a different set of uniform. It's called a washing machine." I added with a smirk. Rosalie giggled, and I got another dirty look from Alice. I defiantly would not be in her good books today. Then I saw a gleam in her eyes, the one when she had an idea. To be honest, it was the kind of gleam that I was scared of, usually I wasn't the biggest fan of her ideas.

"Maybe we should well, shorten the skirts. You know, at least we'd be different from the rest of them" she said with a smile. I shook my head immediately, no way was I going into school with a skirt that my dad would probably describe as a belt. Rosalie, on the other hand grinned in approval. I groaned, I could see it already- two against one, and it was not looking good for me. Alice gets her way again, no surprise there.

"Oh Bella, come on! It's not like they will be really short, and of course they will look good. Does anyone look silly in anything I put them in?" And I knew she was right, not that I would admit it too her though. In the back of my mind I knew she would never let us out in anything distasteful, in the end she would have us all looking good. And then a thought occurred to me.

"Whoa, Alice. There's no way you are touching Renesmee's skirt." I said, my voice stern.

Rosalie grinned "Could you imagine Eddies face?! We should do it just to see that" she laughed loudly. Alice joined her but I silenced them with a look. As much as it would amuse me to see Edwards face there was no way she was going to school with an altered skirt, she was a year seven.

"I can't wait to be able to look good in this thing." Rosalie interrupted my thoughts "and it's not as if the teachers are going to say anything to us is it, I'll just do this" and then she turned her face to me and gave me an evil look, I would have took off running if she was giving me that look and it wasn't a joke. I laughed.

"Rose" I started "you look good in anything!" she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face then, it still seemed strange to me that someone who I had considered the most beautiful person in the world still liked to be assured of the fact sometimes. We all turned when we heard the door creak open, and we smiled as we saw Renesmee walk into the room, rubbing her eyes from sleep.

"Morning, sweetheart" I greeted her at the same time as Rosalie and Alice. She mumbled her hello's, and I smiled at how cute she was in the morning. Even though her hair was slightly messy and her eyes were half open, she still managed to look gorgeous. She must have gotten that from her father. I sort of remember the feeling of horror when I looked in the mirror after a night's sleep from my human days. Of course I never knew Edward in his human days but I bet he managed to pull of the 'just woke up' look. I sighed to myself, which earned me strange looks from the other three.

Alice had assured us that our new skirts would be ready for school tomorrow, and I had to admit that I was excited to see what she would come up with to make those skirts a little more bearable. I wasn't very fashion concerned myself but that uniform even got on my nerves a bit, and that is saying something. Then we all departed to our separate rooms to get changed. When I opened my door I was disappointed to see that Edward had gone down stairs, I could hear him chatting away to Emmet about some football game from downstairs.

As I made my way to the kitchen when I was dressed, I paused halfway down the stairs to look at my family. I was glad to see that all of the tension from yesterday had vanished, and in front of me was a seemingly carefree group of people. I smiled to myself as Jacob ruffled Renesmee's hair and she told him off for messing it up, but they were both laughing. Those two really couldn't fall out for more than five minutes.

As I neared the rest of them I started to hear their conversations, I had to laugh at how Emmet was practically drooling in excitement as Rosalie told him about Alice's plans to shorten her skirt. At the sound of my giggle they all turned around to look at me. There were a series of greetings.

"Hi mum!" From Renesmee, through a piece of toast

"Hey bells" from Jacob

"Good. Your finally ready then" Alice, of course

"Hmm, nice shoes" Rosalie

"Late again? Did Eddie here keep you in bed this morning?" From Emmet with a waggle of his eyebrows, Rosalie smacked him and motioned to Renesmee with her head, who was currently going beetroot red. Luckily for Emmet, I let that comment go because my daughter was around. He would be getting it later for that one, we hadn't had an arm wrestling match for a while.

Everyone was ready to go now, and before we left Esme got all of our attention. "DONT. Take the car today please, you're not seniors anymore." She said in a soft voice but with an edge to it, nobody was going to ignore that. I heard Rosalie curse under her breath, I should have known that she would be the least impressed with this new arrangement.

It was then that I noticed that Renesmee was all ready and waiting by the front door, and for the first time this morning Jacob had a look of distaste on his face. You didn't need to have Edwards mind reading skills to know why there's a big smile on her face, and who was the reason behind that smile.

"C'mon! We're going to be late!" She pleaded, even though school didn't officially start for another 45 minutes. Everyone followed her lead and reluctantly pulled themselves up from where they were seated, I felt a hand twine with my own and turned around to face Edward with a grin.

"Ready for school, Mrs Cullen?" He smirked.

"Yes, not this is not what I would prefer be doing all day long" I teased. To which he responded with a short but sweet kiss, to which I wish we could head straight back up the stairs.

I groaned inwardly, this was going to be a long day.


	11. cutting and kissing

**AN:** Hi kids (: so heres a happy chapter i think, im in a happy mood today. i passed my test and everything yaay. its like nessie and scott bonding chapter aha, but im posting this quick. its 10am here and im getting ready for work!

i like this chapter, lemmie know if you do to-- review (l)

* * *

"Renesmee! Slow down!" My mother hissed, but with an amused edge to it, this must have been the tenth time that she had told me to keep my walking pace slow. But I just couldn't, I wanted to see Scott again so much and five minutes just seemed too long away. I didn't even realise I was walking fast, but I had the school gates in my sights and I needed to get there soon. It took all of my willpower not to take off running as soon as I saw him standing there. I turned to face my family then.

"I'm.. um meeting someone." To that all the men raised their eyebrows "I'm not sure If I'll see you at lunch so um bye!" I gave my aunts and my mum a kiss on the cheek, then Emmet pulled me in for one of his take all of your breath away bear hugs, and I walked as fast as I could to match human pace to go and meet him. Luckily for me, he seemed to want the same thing and started walking towards me. I'm sure my grin was actually stretching from ear to ear, it kind of hurt. He grinned back and my heart seemed to skip a beat.

As soon as I reached him he held his hand out to me, and I gladly took it because this seemed a natural thing for us now. Part of my brain processed the fact that my family were standing right behind us and were probably watching our every move. But the rest of my brain told that very small part to shut up, because I was holding hands with the most gorgeous boy ever right now, and he even looked happy to see me. Then we started walking towards school. I was surprised to see that Scott blushed, I raised my eyebrow at him in question.

"I was just wondering.. if you know, you had a good time last night?" I smiled, shocked that he hadn't realised I'd had the best night like ever. I hated him doubting himself.

"I had a great night.. and I think we should do it again, soon. Real soon" Even I was surprised by my unusual forwardness, but this really did feel right. And I enjoyed being with him so much, our school time together just didn't seem long enough. I was relieved to see a smile creep up on to his face, and he nodded.

"We should. Have you got any plans for tonight" He grinned at me, I smirked back at him.

"Well, it looks like I have now doesn't it." He laughed, but looked relieved that I'd accepted his invitation. Then he started talking in a whisper.

"Ness, its making me really nervous that your families walking behind us, maybe listening to my every word. So.. mind if we talk about this in lesson?" It was my turn to laugh, but I would be more comfortable talking about this when my family wasn't around. I really hoped that my mum was shielding me and Scott at the moment because I was totally freaking out inside just in case he happened to think about our kiss last night at any point. I knew I had and I really didn't want my dad to see a whole big fat image of that happening, I shuddered at the thought. And Scott noticed.

"Your cold?" He seemed confused, I knew why. We didn't get cold, well in freezing conditions we did slightly because of the whole half human thing. But before I had time to put him straight he was already taking his jacket off, I tried to protest but he would have none of it. And as we walked through the school gates I had on Scott's jacket. I have to say I liked wearing it, it probably buried me but it smelled amazing. I tried memorizing his scent the best that I could to help get me through the lessons without him. God I was sad.

I grinned in thank you and he shrugged, it seemed a thing to him that anyone would do but I knew that it wasn't. I felt so lucky. Then I remembered something.

"Wait, what tutor are you in?" I asked.

"7B0S, your form I believe Miss'" He smirked, and I squeaked before I could realise what I just did, Urgh Alice really was rubbing off on me. He didn't seem to mind though and laughed while I just blushed like the idiot I was. Squeaking, really? As we walked through the door to our registration I realised our hands were still locked together, It felt like we were inseparable, maybe we were. Our teacher noticed this the same time that I did, and raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me, but I'm sure that you are aware of the no touch policy we have for year sevens. If I see that" she motioned to our hands with her head "or any other form of 'touching' again" I heard many chuckles from the class then "it will be detention for both of you." I looked at the floor to try and hide my blush, and we both went to sit down on a two seat table towards the back of the class. I groaned as my tutor declared that it was silent reading time for this form group session, as did most of the class. I really didn't like Miss Webster, and something told me this year really wouldn't be a fun year for my tutor group. I felt a nudge on my shoulder, and looked at the piece of paper in front of my book.

_Fun tutor this is. _He smirked at me, I tried hard to force off the smile tugging at my lips.

_Actually. I'm really enjoying this silent time. I believe this is breaking the rules, don't you listen to anything our lovely teacher says? _He wrote back quickly, eyebrows raised.

_I take her rules very seriously ness. Especially the one about the no-touch policy, there's no way I'm breaking that rule, ever. _I pouted as soon as I read that, and I silently laughed at my expression. I tried to do the same but being the idiot that I am, a chuckle managed to slip through my mouth, Miss Webster seemed to have as good a hearing as us and her head shot up immediately. She mouthed QUIET, it seemed even she was following her own rules. I felt another nudge on my arm.

_Quiet ness! We wouldn't want to upset Webster now would we. _He winked at me.

_I'm bored. How about we get out of here? _A mischievous smile played on his lips as soon as I passed him that note. I whispered so low in his ear that I knew nobody else would have a chance of hearing.

"You know, I'm feeling really ill. I think I should go see the nurse." I fake wiped a tear from my eye, and I could see that he almost burst out laughing. Luckily he stopped himself, and as soon as he got composed again his hand shot up in the air. I began my acting, ill people rest their heads on the table, right? Miss Webster motioned to Scott to continue, and I waited anxiously to see if our little game worked.

"Miss, Renesmee here is feeling really ill." He gestured to where I was seated, and I instantly pulled a need to be sick face "I think I should help her get to the nurse." I held my expression, as the tutor looked as if she was pondering whether to believe us or not. Eventually she nodded and waved her hand toward the door, my mouth nearly dropped open in the shock that was how easy it was to convince her. In the end I realised it must have been the fact that she didn't really care, she had what looked like a whole load of marking to do. I walked deliberately slowly past Miss Webster and through the door. As soon as we had shut the door Scott took my hand and led me through a corridor which I wasn't familiar with.

"Some good acting there, I'm proud of you." He chuckled. "I don't know why she believed you though, you look way too radiant to be ill" he said, smiling. Making me blush of course. He ran a finger across my cheek.

"I love it when you do that." He said thoughtfully.

"I don't" I answered, very truthfully. I couldn't lie or anything, the blush gave it away every single time. Not that we could really have secrets in our family, with Alice seeing the future and dad reading our minds sometimes. Oh, and I bet that Jasper could bend our thoughts to become honest and spill everything anyway, I sighed.

"So, what do you plan to do for the last ten minutes of tutor time. It's not like I'm an expert at wagging class, sorry." I laughed.

"Well, I don't really think it's a good idea to walk around much. And by the way, this is my first time cutting class too, I recon you're a bad influence." I put a hand on my heart in mock hurt, he sniggered as he continued to pull me along another corridor which I didn't recognise. I swung our joined hands, and he gave me a look as if to say isn't that what three year olds do? Then I heard footsteps across the corridor, I could hear their breathing from here. This definitely was not a pupil, Scott drew in a sharp intake of breath and pointed at a cupboard that looked like a cleaning room. Then he got a devilish gleam in his eyes and he put his hands on my waist, and started walking backwards into the door.

I tried to pull open the door as silently as possible, and what I saw inside was so not what I was expecting. The blush rose up right from my neck.

Standing there, totally engrossed in a passionate kiss were Rosalie and Emmet. Oh my god. At the sound of the creaking door they pulled away. Emmet tilted his head to the side as if to figure out what the hell we were doing, and the raising of one of his eyebrows seemed to mean that he had worked it out. I found it hard to be worried about what he might say as I was staring at the bright red lipstick smudged all around his mouth.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" But to my horror, that was not from Emmet. But the head teacher, who when I turned round was glaring at us. You know the saying if looks could kill?

Yeah, well let's just say we would all be on the floor right now.


	12. detention and trouble

**AN:** heyy lovleys, sorry for the time it took to update! lets see what happens to our naughty students here shall we (:

heres a nice fact for you, new moon is next month, eeeeek. someone came into the store i work at with a new moon top on, and i was like oh fuck- next month lmao. one month till we get to see more of the very fit mr pattinson. yay times. my boyf is so being dragged to the cinema 20/11/2009. cant wait, me!

like this? review pretty please (l) xx

* * *

"Your SECOND DAY. I repeat, your SECOND DAY" bawled the head "and your ALREADY breaking the rules. Follow me, NOW." And even though I knew better, it was kind of funny. I bowed my head in an attempt to look remorseful, praying that he didn't notice the way the sides of my mouth were slightly turning up. I really didn't want that shouting aimed at just me, that would be scary stuff.

Just as the head teacher turned to stomp down the corridor, motioning us to follow him I noticed an all too familiar scent. I stepped slightly father back into the cupboard and smelt the air again, my face turned into a frown. What would my mum and dad be doing in a cleaning room? Rosalie raised her eyebrows at me, and I knew that she had noticed the same thing I had, I shrugged. I don't think I particularly wanted to know what they were doing in there, my face clouded as I thought into it, just ew. Luckily I was distracted from those thoughts when I caught Emmet trying like crazy to get rid of all the red lipstick, not a good look to walk into the office with. I smirked at him, and he stuck his tongue out at me as we all started to do the walk of shame following Mr Smith.

I was pleased when Scott placed his hand at the small of my back leading me down the corridor, I really hadn't got a clue where I was going. And also, I longed for that electric spark that seemed to happen every single time that our bodies made contact, I grinned at him and he smiled back. He didn't seem to care that we were going to be in trouble and in the back of my mind I was wondering why I wasn't nervous about what was going to happen to us, hormones again? Probably, that's what everyone seems to be blaming everything on these days.

As we came towards the end of the line of classrooms we arrived at reception, I sniggered inwardly as the secretary gave us what only can be described as a disgusted glare. As we all trailed into the office Mr Smith motioned for us to take a seat. I looked at the floor once again as I awaited the expected shouting, I gazed upwards after a few moments when I realised that the room was simply filled with silence. What?

"Explain. Because from my point of view it seemed as if you were cutting classes." The head teacher frowned at each of us in turn. Right on cue I blushed, just as Rosalie started speaking.

"Honestly, Sir" she started in a voice that could charm anyone "we weren't cutting class. Me and Emmet were trying to find.. the toilets because I was feeling ill. But the door unfortunately led to the janitors closet." She pouted in apology and judging by the expression on his face it looked like the obvious lie/ charm had worked on him, almost.

"So" He turned his glare onto me and Scott "Would you two like to explain your absence from your form session today?" I was just about to come clean about everything, because I couldn't lie to save my life, when I heard Scott's velvety voice speaking in a confident manor.

"You see sir, we were on our way to the library to get some reading books for the form session when we bumped into Rosalie and Emmet. I was about to point them in the direction of the toilets when you saw us" he said with a perfectly neutral expression on his face, wow he could lie. Mr Smith pursed his mouth for a second.

"I'm not sure whether I believe you, but it's the second day of school and I'm currently a very busy man." I nearly let my lips break out into a grin but he started again "You will not get off lightly though, there are strict rules to follow. You all have a school detention at lunchtime, room A6. You had better be there, all of you." He said and I wasn't going to ignore him with that tone in his voice. He nodded to the door and we all filed out of the small room, I was glad to be out of there. We made our way past the secretary and her glare once more until we turned the corner into the corridor.

Then, much to Scott's surprise Emmet immediately embraced him in one of his bear hugs- but a more 'manly' version. And reached out to high five him, they grinned at each other whilst me and Rosalie both rolled our eyes. "Nice story telling there, man" Emmet said with a smirk, and Scott shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah. The main thing is we can't think about this around Eddie, there's no way he's finding about this." Rosalie said, daring us all to challenge her, whilst Scott looked confused. Then I realised that he had no clue about what she was talking about, he didn't know anything about my father's mind-reading abilities. Rosalie continued.

"Ness, your mum shields you most of the time but I don't know what she will do if she thinks you are hiding something" she seemed to be debating with herself. "So you can't think about this okay? Scott, well explain this later but you can't think about this when your near Edward." She smirked "or you're going to be dealing with a pretty angry father" at that comment I saw the fear in his eyes, before he managed to cover it up.

Then Emmet started waggling his eyebrows, something I knew that I should be scared of "So, would you like to explain what you were doing out of form period? Rule breaking may I add?" He laughed as I started blushing but luckily we were saved by the bell for lesson one to start. I realised this was going to be one long day with Emmet in on 'our little secret' I groaned as I realised I was in for five hours of constant torment, great.

(Bella P O V)

I was ecstatic when I realised that my form tutor sessions would be spent with Edward, today's lesson included me putting a reading book in front of my face as I 'showed' him images of last night by letting down my shield. He growled under his breath, I laughed at him. Unfortunately, the session didn't seem long enough and the bell rang after what seemed about five minutes. Like they say; time fly's when you're having fun, and oh wasn't I having lots of it.

As we walked out of the room hand in hand it dawned on me that this was my first lesson which I would have without any of my family with me, I started to panic but quickly got in control of myself. Edward put both of his hands on either sides of my face and of course that helped to calm me down, and so did that kiss that followed..

"You're going to be fine, we all believe in you" he smiled and I couldn't help but grin back, that gorgeous crooked smile really was infectious. He walked me to my statistics class and kissed me once more before he made his way down the hall towards his own classroom, luckily he was accompanied by Alice to his lesson, me? On my own, brilliant.

I felt the stares hit my face as soon as I walked through the door. Luckily I had confidence and so I was able to keep my head held high as I took a two seated table to myself. I rolled my eyes as the whispers started, if only they knew those 'whispers' weren't so hard to hear with my ears. I smiled at the thought.

"Oh god, I hate her. Amazing body, amazing face. To top it all off, the most gorgeous boyfriend like ever."

"I know. What I would do to be her."

"What I would do to kiss that fit boyfriend of hers, how does she manage to even talk to him?"

"Urgh, I know. My jaw drops every time I see him."

"Lucky girl. Don't you just want to smack her." They all laughed at that one, she really wouldn't want to smack me though, really. This was coming from a group located at the back of the classroom, the popular ones I'm guessing. It reminded me of Lauren and her 'lot' back in forks. They all sighed to themselves just as the teacher made his way into the room.

The information the teacher was telling us and writing on the white board processed in my brain in what, a second? So the lesson was going pretty fast, and I still smiled at the fact I wasn't having trouble with math related subjects anymore. What a nice thought. I felt my phone vibrate in my bag then. And I whipped it out of the pocket so fast that I knew nobody else had any chance of seeing the action. I grinned at the name flashing on the screen. Edward.

Missing you- already. How's it going? Xxxxx

I texted back straight away, anything to take my mind of this lesson was always good.

I wish you were sitting here with me (: stuck-up girls, the usual. You? xxxxx

I was just getting stuck back into my work when the mention of my name in those girls conversation; again dragged me back into their world of gossip.

"It's not like she even deserves him, we would be so much better for him. Look at us."

"I say we hatch a plan. Get Edward Cullen away from that smug bitch."

That was when I realised I'd had enough, and before I knew it my lips were curling over my teeth and my hands were balled into fists at my side. Calm. Down. Bella.

(Alice P O V)

I gasped out loud in shock at the scene I had just saw in my mind, we had to get Bella out of that room and fast. I heard Edward hiss next to me and I pulled him out of his seat.

"Sir.. we've got to go." And with that we both dashed out of the door, we would deal with him later.


	13. worry and boys

**AN: **alright guyssss. sorry about the lack of update (again!), been busy. and its not like i could update yesterday when gossip girl series 3 started, which i thought was well good by the way. handing in my medical forms for the army tomorow, i'd better fucking pass. imma keeping my fingers crossed anyways.

number thirteen is unlucky for some, i hope my chapter thirteen is'nt unlucky and you all like it. let me know and review, i want to know what you thinkkk! (l) xx

* * *

I could feel myself start to shake, never a good sign. I knew I needed to get out of here but it was taking all of my concentration to ignore that part of my brain telling me to go and rip those girls heads off; and yes, in the literal sense. The sound of them sniggering in the background wasn't helping either, please stop please stop. My lips were still curled over my teeth, those teeth very able to kill. I knew that I was losing control of my body, vampire instincts were taking over me- I had to protect my mate, protect my Edward. And in my vampire brain, nothing would stop me doing anything to protect him.

I could feel the growl starting to rumble up my throat when the door slammed open, I whipped my head around in a fashion that I knew was too fast, and hoped that nobody noticed that lapse in my human 'act'. I locked eyes with Edward and it was as if his gaze was calming me down, of course it was. Because at the sight of Edward I remembered my whole family, and the trouble I would cause every single one of them if I was to act on my feelings with those girls. Thinking it through, again, it would really not help.

I noticed Alice then, talking to the teacher about me having to leave for personal reasons. I didn't pay much attention to the exchange between them, I was focused on Edward, nothing else until my whole body had calmed down from this. The teacher called my name then, and told me that I had permission to leave. As soon as I stepped outside the classroom door I noticed my family standing and waiting for me. Rosalie was the first to speak, well it was more of a hiss. She and I got on very well actually but I knew that for her this would be something very serious.

"Bella, what did we tell you? You have to ignore them! Stupid, hormonal, high school girls. You can't let them get to you!" And I knew that that one was coming, she turned her back to the rest of us and stomped towards the main entrance. Not that her anger made her walk look any less graceful of course, she still managed to make it look like she was on a runway or something. I sighed. Turning to look at each of them in turn, expecting to see anger, disappointment, and annoyance. Maybe Jasper had controlled all of our emotions because all I seemed to take from their expressions was worry and calm.

Edward took my hand and squeezed it, and my body relaxed at his touch. I hadn't realised that I had been tense from the incident in the classroom still. I forced a smile, he saw through it of course.

"Bella, this happens to all of us. You did well to control yourself." I sighed. He would turn this whole thing around so that it wasn't my fault, I gave him a look to make him silence the sympathy.

"Um, Jasper? Will you go and get Nessie? She might as well come with us now" He nodded at me and headed off towards her classroom. Then Edward called over his shoulder.

"Jasper! Bring Scott with you?" He asked, I looked at him and he just shrugged. I guess it would be a good time to 'get to know him' now, anything to take my mind off them girls. Oh god, don't think about them.. I took Edwards hand, I focused on that and I could feel myself calming back down again, he grimaced slightly and I remembered that the rest of my newborn strength was still inside of me, and I must have been pressing on his fingers harder than I thought. I opened my mouth to apologise but he put a finger to my lips to stop the words coming out.

As we made our way towards the entrance I was very surprised to see Carlisle's car parked in the car park, they must have called him. For a second I wondered how we would all fit into it, but then I spotted Rosalie and Emmet making their way to the house by foot. From this distance I could see that she still had the remnants of a scowl on her face, oh dear I had some making up to do there.

I heard light footsteps coming from behind me and I whipped around to find my daughter jumping into my arms, she whispered in my ear. "Are you okay? Jazz told me what happened." I nodded weakly, annoyed at Jasper for telling Renesmee about the 'incident' but managed to smile at her. Then I noticed Scott standing next to her shifting from foot to foot, looking like he felt out of place. I wondered how Jasper had got him out of the lesson also, he wasn't a member of our family. I smiled at him.

"Hi Scott, It's nice to see you again" I said. I knew what It was like to feel out of place, and I hated to think that he might be feeling that now. I made a mental note to make sure that everyone makes him feel welcome today. I gulped at the thought of him and Jacob in the same room for a certain amount of time. That thought got left behind when I heard Edward mumble next to me. It was only a simple "hmm" but I knew he was thinking about something, and from the tone of his voice It would be something that he didn't like.

I gasped out loud when I realised that I hadn't been shielding Scott's mind, I immediately widened my shield to cover both Renesmee and Scott. That got me a glare from Edward but I grinned innocently at him. We wanted to give her the most normal life that she could possibly have. In a 'normal' existence, her father wouldn't be looking through the mind of a boy she liked. I saw Alice and Jasper walked out of the front entrance and also made their way to walk to our house. I frowned, it looked like they wanted to get me home as fast as possible, and I sort of agreed with them on that one. We all slid into the car, Edward took the front seat.

As I sat down Carlisle gave me a sympathetic look through the mirror that said 'don't worry about it' but didn't say much else in the journey, apart from some small talk. It only took us what felt like seconds to reach the house, vampires naturally drove at accelerated speed so that might have had something to do with this.

Esme was standing in the doorway when we arrived, and I headed straight to her as she reached for a hug. I embraced her and she didn't feel the need to say anything, she just led me into the living room and sat next to me on the sofa. Scott was sitting down next to Renesmee and I was glad to see that the look of being uncomfortable had gone from his face. He started speaking then

"I-I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, I can just.. go" he pointed to the doorway and I recognised how nervous he would be, one of the memories that I had kept through my transformation was the one when I first met the Cullen's.

"Of course you should stay, your very welcome here" said Carlisle warmly as he walked through the door, and as soon as he spoke them words I knew that nobody would try to get him to leave now. Carlisle was the father of the house, and everyone respected what he said. Well, everyone most of the time I thought as I saw Jacob make his way through the door. A wide smile on his face.

"Hey Ness!" He said cheerfully until he noticed Scott, and it seemed to take a lot to keep that smile on his face, I bit my lip nervously as he muttered "hi.. Scott." As if he had trouble speaking his name, he probably did. "I.. um, need a shower." He said though even I could barely hear what he was saying, then he trudged upstairs to the bathroom without another word, from the corner of my eye I saw Renesmee look at the floor. I felt so sorry for her, I knew how guilty she felt. I had went through that once, too. Just then my four siblings walked into the house, In totally the opposite way that Jacob previously had, gracefully.

"Urgh. I'm guessing the dog is here." Came from Rosalie. She walked towards me then and for a second I thought she was going to start shouting. But the soft expression on her face gave it away "Look, I'm sorry Bella. I-just, the thought of us getting you know, found out. It scares me and I.." I put my hand up in the air to stop her and she bent down to hug me.

"Woah. Well Bella, there's a once of a lifetime thing. Rosalie apologised." Said Emmet, and a giggle crept through my lips before I could stop it, I hoped I hadn't undone all the good terms that we had just come to. But then she shot a smile my way before turning and whacking Emmet on the arm, hard. She headed for the stairs and of course Emmet made his way after her. No guessing who wears the trousers in that relationship then, I smirked.

"Oh Scott, It's so nice to meet you! You and Nessie will be great together!" Alice exclaimed, over exited already. She had a grin that couldn't get any wider on her face, and I knew that she already saw Scott as part of the family, it made me slightly nervous. I saw the confused look on his face till I realised something, I got up and sat on the arm of the chair where Scott was sitting.

"Don't worry about Alice, she's harmless. Just a little pixie." I laughed, that seemed to get him to lighten up as well as he laughed with me. "So, you looked confused about what she said before. I was wondering, have you ever heard of.. vampires having extra abilities?" Pathetic. Four years on and I still couldn't form the word 'vampire' properly without hesitation. He nodded at me, willing me to carry on.

"Well, Alice has visions of the future. But what she sees are only made on decisions people make, so the future can always change." I heard Edward stand up and he came to stand next to me.

"And I can read minds" I giggled when I saw Scott's face turn a shade of green, I smacked Edwards arm lightly and jumped in to the conversation quickly.

"But don't worry, he can't hear what you're thinking. I'm stopping him." I winked, smugly. "But we'll explain that later, you look slightly.. overwhelmed?"

"Yeah.. I guess I am, It's a lot, you know?" He gestured round the room. "I've never met any other of well, half my kind before. Except my mum and dad of course." He paused for a second, "I'm guessing you want to know about..me?"

"Yes, we would like that. But all in good time" said Edward "but right now I'm very interested in why you were both in the head's office today." I gasped, shocked. And all of a sudden I heard a gush as Rosalie and Emmet appeared in front of us then, I tilted my head to the side as a caught Rosalie's sheepish expression. That was unusual for her. I was surprised when I heard Emmet start speaking.

"Well we got lost. And erm the head caught us out of lesson and.." he seemed to be lost for words. What the hell was going on? They were hiding something, I knew that much. Edward interrupted him by letting out a low hiss.

"It was your second day!" He looked at all four in turn but his gaze rested on Scott's face for longer. "I can't really bear those images of you in that ..cupboard right now. So just don't let it happen again." Those images? What?

"Renesmee? What were you doing in a cupboard?" I said with a frown.

"Well" she said with one eyebrow raised "I might ask you the same thing" she smirked. Oh my god, not mine and Edward's 'closet'.

"Thought so." She continued, before grabbing Scott's hand and dragging him up the stairs.


	14. whats wrong with renesmee?

**AN: **im so so so so so sorry about the wait for number fourteen! this was meant to be posted last night but the site was being stupid, and college comes first, sighh. can anyone guess whats wrong with renesmee? tell me in a review, hint ;) anyways: in the real world how good was cheryl cole on xfactor last week, i love that song! and jls are on there next week eek(american's, you should youtube them!) and oh my god new moon is out in less than a month, wowwww.

update tonight methinks. but it will be after 10 im warning you because xfactor is tonight, john and edward to win! thankyou for waiting, hope you like it (l) xxx

* * *

"Yeah, so shouldn't you like.. ground her or something?" Emmet added with a snigger, we had been discussing Renesmee's behaviour, trying to take all our minds off the fact that she was upstairs with her boyfriend. That is assuming that he is her boyfriend of course, and of that I was pretty certain. Edwards head shot up then, and I looked at him questioningly, I was confused to see that he was shooting Emmet daggers. What?

"You. Don't act so smug, because you aren't good at hiding your thoughts." He rose from his seat and went to smack Emmet on the back of his head. I smirked but was still puzzled at what he had done wrong, I was guessing it was something to do with Rosalie judging by the way she had shifted in her seat.

"I can't believe you" he hissed "your both meant to be teaching her a good example, and then you tell them to hide their thoughts. Urgh." Rosalie pouted, and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh come on. It's not like we told her to go in the.." She was cut off by Renesmee walking down the stairs, hand in hand with Scott. She was grinning from ear to ear, and she motioned for us all to take a seat in the living room.

"Now it's time you all knew about Scott" and she squeezed his hand comfortingly. And he smiled down at her, keeping hold of her hand as they took a seat. Carlisle tilted his head to the side in waiting, he was always interested in new information on vampires. I'm sure he would have been waiting to know more about Scott since we met him. Scott blushed slightly at the attention, but opened his mouth to speak.

"My family.. it's me and my parents. That is all. I was conceived" he grimaced at that word, I'm pretty sure he didn't want to be thinking about that "when my mother was human and my father was vampire.. They had no idea that well, I would be possible. Like you all, I'm sure." We all nodded, those events on isle Esme were unexpected to say the least.

"My mother wanted to be changed anyway. And I hurt her bad.. so straight after they removed me from her" It was so familiar to me the way Scott hated to talk about the way the 'birth' happens, Renesmee was exactly the same "they turned her. My dad did. And we moved here, because I'm still growing. And we don't want them finding out about me." He whispered 'them' in a low voice, we didn't need to ask who they were. The Voultri, everyone in the room cringed at the unspoken mention of 'them'.

"Like you my parents only hunt animals, and I try to eat as much human food as I can. I promise you that we mean no harm to you, and after telling my parents of this situation they would very much like to meet you." He said with such honesty in his voice that you couldn't not believe him, I trusted him even though I barely knew the boy. Carlisle got up and placed his hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Of course we would love to meet your parents Scott, thank you for sharing your story with us." He nodded.

"I think I should go. I need to run to get my car from school." We all looked at him, half-breeds cannot run as fast as vampires, it would take him a while. He grinned knowingly. "Speed. My special power. It was so nice meeting you all.. properly. Goodnight." He kissed Renesmee on the cheek and let go of her hand and she pouted, "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that opened the door and left.

"Urgh." We all turned to see Jake ascend the stairs, obviously waiting till Scott had left to re-join us all. "More vampires.. It stinks around here."

"Well, dog. If you don't like it you could just leave." Rosalie said "Come on Emmet, I'm bored." They both left and raced up the stairs, they really were just like children when they wanted to be. I shook my head at them, and Rosalie flipped me the finger from the landing. I laughed at her.

"Hey Jake!" Renesmee went bounding up to Jake, hoping for him to pick her up obviously. But to my surprise he kept his arms by his sides. Virtually ignoring her. Her eyes widened in shock, and she looked at him for an explanation.

"No. You can't just do that Nessie, you have Scott now. You can't just.." He trailed off. Alice sensed something would be going on any minute and she turned to jasper. "Oh my god. Eastenders starts in a sec, and I do believe I have some uniforms to alter." She winked at me and I laughed, since we had come here she really had gotten into her soaps. Even if this was an excuse to run from whatever was going on. It had escaped my notice that Esme and Carlisle had also left the room, leaving me, Edward, Jacob and Renesmee. I gulped out of habit.

"Why do you have to be like this, Jake? Why can't you just let me be happy?!"

"That's all I want for you, you know it is." He whispered, pain in his voice.

"Then why do you have to be like this Jake, he's making me happy; you know he is. He understands me, he's the same as me. I've never had that before, please don't ruin it!"

"I know." He said simply, and his face was drawn. I had gotten so worried about him, Renesmee saw it too. She went over and hugged him, which to my relief he returned this time.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad. You know how it is.. hormones." She rolled her eyes and he laughed at her, the tension was slowly relieved from the air. Then Renesmee had a strange look on her face for a moment. Just as I caught a scent of.. blood? She bolted out of the door and we all looked at each other. Alice came downstairs at that moment.

"On a good note, your skirts are amazing obviously" she grinned "secondly. Well, follow me. Now." And she pulled me out of the door, Rosalie in tow. While Jake and Edward were left behind, both with very confused looks on their faces. I would have laughed if I wasn't so worried about my daughter.

(Renesmee P O V)

Oh my God. I knew what 'this' was. But I lived in a house full of vampires. Oh my God. Please don't let Alice see anything, please. I slumped down next to a tree and the tears started rolling down my cheeks as I considered everything, I concluded that I didn't have a clue what to do. I started rocking in my place, I couldn't turn to my mum for this. There was no way I would put her through that, who could I turn to? I didn't know.

As I thought through this I realised that my emotions were taking a hold on me, I started spluttering through my tears and I couldn't think straight. Sometimes I hated my life, right now was one of them moments. Urgh. I whimpered just as I heard my mother call my name. Oh no.


	15. getting closer

**AN:** alrightt (: im in a well good mood, its half term yay! Bad times though, ive got a cold ew. Oh my god, it proper feels christmassy nowadays because its getting dark ded early. we're getting our christmas decorations for work tomorow, eek. im going to an eighteenth birthday party soon aha, anyone got any good ideas for fancy dress D: im thinking sailor.?

new moon is soon now, nnd im well exited i am. robert pattinson, yummy ;) hope you like chapter fifteen anyways! review and let me know, i loveee reviews and i read them all, promise (l) xxx

* * *

"Renesmee?!" I said in a soft voice, I could hear the sound of her breathing so I knew that she was nearby. It was obvious by the way she was keeping her breathing low that she was trying to hide from us, and I couldn't help but feel hurt that she didn't come to me. Whatever was bothering her I had always told her that she could come to me for everything, she usually did.

She was easy enough to find, slumped against a tree rocking backwards and forwards. My heart ached as I noticed the tears streaming down her face. As soon as I reached her I scooped her up into my arms to try and comfort her. But the feeling of rejection was so strong as I realised she was trying to push me away. I shot a worried glance in Alice's direction but she simply nodded. I sighed and set her back on to her feet. She took her position against the tree once more, it was then that I noticed the scent of blood again. I could feel my lips turn into an O shape, she couldn't have..?

Alice started walking towards her then, she sat next to Renesmee and put her arms round her shoulders. "it's okay sweetie, don't be worried. It's normal, don't be scared."

"B-but" she started, stammering through her words "your you know.. vampires." I cringed at the word, she was worried the scent would affect us when really we were used to the smell. It was different to the smell of pure blood, and going to a school with so many girls meant at least a few of them would be on their periods every day. Then Renesmee clapped her hand over her mouth, a shocked look on her face.

"They are all going to know, aren't they! Dad, Emmet, Jasper" she trailed off, letting this all sink in. But I knew I had to tell her the truth, as much as it hurt. I simply nodded and went to sit the other side of her, I looked her in the eyes.

"Ness, were used to this. Think of all the girls at school, it doesn't affect us. I promise." Then Rosalie stepped forward to speak.

"They won't say anything to you, darling. We know how to keep our men in check." She winked at Renesmee, and she chuckled lightly. I was so glad that her mood had seemed to lift. Then I took her hand and led her towards the house. As much as I knew she was scared right now, I would do anything to try and make her feel better.

(Renesmee P O V)

I lay on my bed, trying to sleep but I couldn't. Today had been a 'big' day for me and my emotions were still everywhere. I closed my eyes and thought about the walk of shame that I made through the house. It didn't escape my notice that all of the men's eyes widened as I was led up the stairs by mum, Alice and Rosalie. And how when I saw Jake at the top of the stairs, he blushed and couldn't keep eye contact with me.

But it when I was sitting alone I realised what this could mean for me, aside from the embarrassment. Would I be able to have my own children? I hadn't thought of this before now, I didn't like to because nobody had expected 'this' to happen to me. It wasn't something I wanted yet, but I knew how much the topic effected Gran and Rosalie. They didn't discuss it with me, but it pained them that they were now unable to have a child. These thoughts floated around my head as I drifted off to sleep.

********

I padded downstairs through to the kitchen and sat down with a wide grin on my face when I noticed that dad was making pancakes. He turned around from the oven to face me and winked, I knew then that they weren't going to treat me any different than normal. This pleased me because I didn't want them to act weird around me.

Then I heard the sound of my mother and my aunts coming down the stairs, and my mouth dropped open as I noticed the adjustments to their uniform. Their skirts now ended above their knees and they had clear glossy tights on to add some effect, I smiled in appreciation as Alice really had done a good job. And they looked even more glamorous now, but they could seriously make a big bag look amazing. I sniggered as I noticed how my dad's and Emmet's eyebrows rose when they noticed their wives walking down the stairs. I turned to look at my mum again just In time to see her mouth 'later' to my father. Oh my god, way to put me off my breakfast.

"Uh, mum? Dad?" They looked up at me expectantly "Scott was going to meet me before school today, would it be okay if I left early?" I braced myself for a 'no' but instead I got a 'please be careful' look.

"Of course you can, when are you going?"

"Mm, now? He's meeting me at the end of the street" I grinned, dad nodded but had a satisfied smile on his face. I knew he would approve of the fact Scott wouldn't make me walk to school alone. I picked up my bag and kissed everyone on the cheek in turn, except Jake who would never be up at this hour, then made my way through the front door. As I started walking up the short path I noticed him at the end of the street and we both grinned at each other. I unintentionally walked faster so I could get to him as soon as possible, it was like some sort of gravity was pulling us both together. As I reached his side he took my hand and kissed it, I blushed in response of course, but returned the favour with a sweet kiss on the lips. Then I took his hand and led him away from the house, they could all hear us from here and it made me nervous.

"You look lovely today" he smiled and I smirked at him.

"Are you serious? In this?" I tugged at the hem of my skirt in disgust, I always looked forward to the end of the day so I could change out of this 'thing'. I guess having Alice as an aunt really did rub off on me, as I got older fashion has became more and more important to me.

"You could make anything look amazing" He said, honesty clear in his tone. Urgh, why did everything he said make me blush? We continued down the road in a comfortable silence, swinging our arms between us as we always seemed to do. Where I lived really was beautiful at this time of the morning, and with my increased senses I could appreciate it even more.

"Oh, Alice was telling me about some party of yours. Don't I get an invite?" He said with a raised eyebrow, I punched him lightly in his arm.

"Of course you do. But I'm not sure the party will even be happening anyway." I re-thought my words as soon as they left my mouth, we are talking about Alice. The Alice who would do anything to help plan a party, I sniggered to myself and I realised that Scott had obviously thought the same thing.

"Something tells me the party will be going ahead, they would do anything for you" he added with a warm smile, I was so lucky that I had such a large family. It was so rare for vampires to live in such a large coven.

"And speaking of family.. I would you know, really like it if you could like.. meet my parents?" It came out as a question and he started stuttering "Unless you think it's too soon or anything." It shocked me how nervous he was, did he really doubt I would want to meet his family? He has met all of mine now.

"I would love to! Do they really want to meet me?" I asked, I really hoped he wouldn't force me on to them. I knew that these relationships had to form slowly and carefully.

"Yes, my mother hasn't stopped going on about inviting you round since I talked about you that first day." His eyes widened as he realised what he had just admitted, but I didn't care. I felt so warm inside as soon as he said that.

"You, you talked about me?" I questioned, as a light blush appeared on his cheeks. I ran my fingers across the gorgeous blush before I could stop myself. He caught my hand and squeezed it for a moment.

"Of course I did, Renesmee I need you to know. Even if it is 'too soon', I've never felt like this about anyone before." I stood opposite him with my lips parted, enjoying the moment. That's until we heard a booming voice which made us both jump and clutch each other. Emmet.

"Hey! Lovebirds, wait up!" He shouted, much to my embarrassment. Scott simply laughed, I really didn't realise how long we had been standing in that one spot. Please don't say they all saw our little 'moment' then. Because I knew that Emmet would never let us live that one down. They all walked towards us and Emmet gave Scott one of them 'man hugs' much to my amusement. I let the men all lead on ahead, and they all quickly became engrossed in a conversation about last night's football. My mum came up behind me and wrapped her arm round my back.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" She whispered.

"I'm okay, honest." I added as soon as I spotted the doubtful expression on her face. "Nice skirt." I said, to lighten the mood and we all laughed, just as I noticed that Alice and Rosalie had linked onto me and my mum. It amazed me how it felt like we'd been like this forever, with the new edition of my boyfriend: who fit in, perfectly.

I must of got caught up in this piece of time, because I hadn't realised that we had reached the school gates. But as soon as we did, I caught the whispers.

"What, he's living with her now?"

"Seriously? He's came from her house, they must have like.. had sex, already. Slag."

"They are together then. Pfft, Molly aint going to be happy about that one."

How I loved high school girls, I managed to keep my head held high as we walked up the stairs to school once more.


	16. sixteen

**AN:** Im sorry, again. for not uploading in ages, but oh my god- i am updating on a day when it is five days untill new moon comes out! Oh my god, oh my god! robert pattinson/team edward and i carrrr wait. i recon that it will be amasing.

yeah, lifes good. JEDWARD ARE THROUGH AGAINNN! i voted for them twelve times saturday/sunday, yes, twelve because im a geek. and people not from the uk? you may have seen them trending on twitter a fair bit latley, they are john and edward, twins- a group on the x factor. they should totally win the thing, jed we can :) youtube them anyways people, they are fucking brilliant.

so away from the gorgeousss much john and edward, on to my story. this is half of chapter sixteen, i know i hadnt updated in forever so like i wanted to give you something. but coursework is stupidly long and everything so like yeah, thats why theres half a story here. hope you like and review please. on to chapter sixteen 33, (L)

* * *

I sat at our usual table, which was empty because our teacher had let us out early. My thoughts were drifting as I listened to my iPod. JLS started playing and I immediately perked up, it had not been the best morning ever; the first two lessons of the day had been on my own, and I couldn't wait to see my family. I looked at the clock and frowned, still five minutes to the bell. I sighed in reluctance but pulled out my English study book, half to pass the time but we had a test the next day.

Just as I started to read the first line I nearly squealed in shock as I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist from behind me. "Guess who". He whispered in my ear and I thought I was going to melt into my seat as I felt his warm breath on my neck. I let out a long whoosh of air as I realised that I had been holding my breath, he chuckled but moved to sit in the seat next to me. He took in the sight in front of him and raised his eyebrow.

"Revising? In break time? Renesmee, you geek, you." As he poked my shoulder playfully, he trailed his ringer down my arm to grasp my hand, I took it gratefully.

"And you. Scaring your girlfriend, almost to death may I add." Then my eyes widened as I realised what I had just said, he had never actually referred to me as his 'girlfriend', I didn't even know if we were dating. Oh my god, idiot, idiot, idiot. It came as a total surprise to me as his face seemed to light up and he grinned so wide it literally did nearly meet his eyes. Then he reached forward and gave me a kiss, I smiled against his lips and he touched my nose lightly with his finger. He looked around the room pointedly, the bell was about to go and the place was filling up.

"Just so some people keep their hands off my beautiful girlfriend." He smiled and I laughed, thank god he had played along with it. He kept hold of my hand just as I heard a low squeak come from the other side of the table, Alice.

"Aww, you two are too cute." After which she proceeded to cock her head to the side and observe us as if we were some kind of show or something, I cleared my throat and gave her a look. She grudgingly sat down, the bell rang then.

"I do hope you haven't been skiving though, again." She added, with the most serious expression she could manage. "You were here before the bell, fishy."

"So were you." I said cheekily, but continued not wanting to dig myself in to a hole "my teacher let us out early, and Scott only just got here anyways." She looked between us for a long moment, considering what I had just said. I'm pretty sure she realised that if I was lying a blush would have gave me away. I guessed she just liked to make us nervous. I jumped as a bag was slammed on the table next to Scott, Emmet of course, with Rosalie in tow.

"Hello, hello. How was everyone's morning?" Gushed Emmet, obviously in a good mood. Everyone laughed at him.

"I'm fine Em, thanks. Your very erm 'chipper' this morning. What's up?" I said, he wasn't normally on such happy terms whilst in school and I was suspicious.

"Were going on a trip.. to the ZOO. Yes, yes, yes." He grinned.

"Emmet!" Rosalie sighed, you know Carlisle will never let you go, as if he would let you in the same facility as a bear when you can't have a good old wrestle. Get a grip." She ranted as Emmet pouted at her, Rosalie was obviously not in such a good mood. She rolled her eyes at him, everyone knew she wasn't really mad though, as if she could ever be mad at him when she was looking at his dimples. Which she was a sucker for by the way, it worked every time. She ended up smirking, but added seriously "he won't let you go you know, it's too dangerous, baby."

I hadn't noticed that my dad and mum had arrived at the table "No chance Em, not a chance." He said, Emmet was forming a plan in his head by the sound of things. I giggled out loud, and Emmet turned his attention to me then, glaring playfully.

"So, what were you two up to when we came in the room, you did look very.. cosy." He added, glancing in my dad's direction with a smirk. My dad folded his arms and looked between us disapprovingly, hands still locked.

Oh, Emmet was so dead.


	17. party girl

**AN: **Hey kids! Happy new year , hope you all had a good one, i so did :D im sososososo sorry for the lack of updates in like ermmm forever, but ive been christmas/coursework/newyears busy :D god, i havent updated since new moon came out. what did you think? i loved it, apart from the lack of rpatz obviously but did you see taylor lautner, like oh my god. he looked FIT.

And also. there is a new obsession in my life ;) jedward. ie, john and edward from x factor fame. I went to see them the other day and they were ah-mazing, im already booked to go see them twice more in feb. and the x factor live tour lmao i love them much! oh and im EIGHTEEN this year, im so excited. i can go out and drink..(legially) yaaaay.

hope you like this one, review please and i will love you forever xx

**party nights and neon lights, we've hit the floor we've hit the hype (8)-JEDWARD. **

* * *

"So.. My sister is having a new year's party." Said Chloe, grinning. "You and Scott should come. It's going to be seriously good. It's a party with a bunch of year elevens" she practically squealed at that last part. I sighed, considering the offer- by considering I mean trying to figure a way out of this, because I knew dad would never let me go. I sighed, but Chloe continued oblivious. "Like obviously Sarah is only letting me invite like ten people from our year, something about not being a babysitter. But yeah, the whole crew is coming. Please please Ness! Come!?" I bowed my head feeling depressed as I felt an arm snake around my waist, I was unable to stop the grin that spread across my face.

"Hey baby." He whispered in my ear, I almost fell to the floor there and then as his cool breath tickled my neck. We had been 'going out' for four months now, and we were getting stronger every day. I almost jumped with eagerness as I turned around and gave him a lingering kiss, I heard Chloe sigh. I'm almost as sure I heard her mutter "get a room" as well, I tried not to think about it very aware of the blush that would surely be on my cheeks. She raised her eyebrows, waved a quick goodbye before running off to join the rest of my friends in our spot.

"What's this about Chloe's sister having a party?" He smirked "Are we going?" Even his beautiful face couldn't stop my frown this time. And he cocked his head to the side, he really did know me too well, it was scary. "Your dad?" I nodded. I really did want to go, what eleven, soon to be twelve year old wouldn't want to spend new year's eve with her best friends? I pressed a finger to his lips. "We will figure something out" I said, trying to create a smile on my face "I'll ask him."

* * *

"B-but dad.." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, Renesmee. Your eleven years old, there is no way you are going to a 'house party' at this age. I'm not stupid, I've heard them all talking about it at school."

"I'm nearly twelve dad. I want some independence!" I wailed, resisting the urge to stamp my feet. I knew I was being childish I really did, but what can I say, hormones..

"Renesmee. Your too young to go to one of these things. We've said no." He said, gesturing to himself and my mum. I actually thought I might have burst with anger and resentment.

"I'm not a child anymore, dad! I have a period for god's sake!!" He cringed visibly, I cringed inside too. Why would I say that? I couldn't take this anymore, and I literally ran upstairs and made sure I slammed the door behind me. My senses were strong enough that I could hear the quiet patter of my mum's feet walking towards my room, I buried my head hard into my pillow. The door creaked open, and I felt a hand stroking my hair. I felt her cold hands turn me round from my tantrum-like state. She waited till I looked her in the eye. Then the tears started to fall from my eyes.

"M-m-mum you don't understand how hard this is. I-I'm growing up so fast, and I just want to be like everyone else, and it's so hard.. I didn't mean to get like that I promise. My brain just feels all w-woozy sometimes." She dabbed at my eyes with a tissue.

"I know, Nessie. I'm sorry, we know this is hard. And I will try and talk to him, we just worry about you sweetheart. It wasn't so long ago you were our little baby girl. And now your this grown up teenager. It's hard for us, too. We just want to protect you honey." I smiled a small smile before leaving me to be alone for a while, I was like her that way. I liked time to myself. On that thought, I heard a knock at my door. I sighed, my peace ruined. Alice strolled in with a look of understanding on her face.

"So.. I have an Idea." She grinned. I raised my eyebrow, urging her to continue. "You want to be with your friends, right? So how about we have your birthday party.. new years eve? You get your party, and daddy gets to watch over you too." I smirked at the use of the word daddy, but none the less I loved that idea. My birthday was only a few days before new year's eve, this could be perfect. Dad would be able to watch over me, Alice would be happy to get her fun, and most selfishly, I would get what I want. To spend the night with my friends. Alice was watching my face intently, judging my reaction. I don't think I disappointed her, my smile could not have been wider as we both rushed downstairs to ask 'permission'. Not that I didn't know this would be happening. You don't bet against auntie Alice after all.


	18. The dress

**AN:** Sorrysorrysorry! Im crap, I know! But ive been doing part of my as exams which is reaalllyy important so i had to focus on them of course :') And ive been busy seeing Jedward on tour too, ive met them lots more times now eek at the fact they know my name lmfao. Love them lots. So, Nessie is finding the dress for her party. And this is basically what this chapter is about. Hope you likes, that is if anyone is intrested anymore.. Read/reviews would be lovely. Love love xx.

_'You only get one shot, so make it count. You might never get this moment again..' -One Shot, JLS._ (who i am going to see in January! Major SQUEAALLL! :D)

* * *

It's that time again, I walked down the stairs with the blush already plastered on my face. I didn't look anyone in the eyes until I gave Esme a small smile when she placed a plate of pancakes in front of me as I sat down.

My time of the month. The time when I constantly had a sick feeling, because I knew everyone knew what was happening to me right now. And even though they had all said countless times "forget about it", I just couldn't. Luckily they all knew how I was feeling, and so Alice said to me that today was the day that we would go and find 'the dress' for my party. Which was just six weeks away. So, after some small talk and a quick hug from all the men in the house they left for a hunting trip over the weekend. I wolfed my pancakes down my throat, whilst Rosalie looked at me in disgust, I stuck my tongue out at her. Alice it seemed, was getting impatient.

"Oh, come on Ness! I want to goooo." I tutted, she seemed more excited than I was. Don't get me wrong, I love shopping but nobody, nobody could beat Alice with her passion for buying things. My mum laughed at her from the other side of the kitchen, and I giggled. I knew I would have fun today, it had been too long since I had spent a day with the girls of my family. My mother, Rosalie and Nan were all coming along too which I was really looking forward too.

"Fine" I sighed, dropping my folk on to the plate "let's roll." Alice beamed, and we all made our way to Rosalie's car. She grinned at the fact we would be riding in her car today, she wasn't allowed to use it to get to school which annoyed her to no end. When were all seated, she flicked the switch on the radio and JLS blasted through the car, I smiled in triumph because JLS were my new favourite band. Alice instructed her on how to get to a place which she called 'a girls heaven' and off we went.

When we arrived at the place Alice had been blabbing about for the half an hour drive, I was impressed. There was a long row of boutique style shops and I let out a squeal of excitement without thinking. My mum looked at me and smirked as I shoved the car door open and practically jumped out of the car. I couldn't wait to try on these dresses now, and I was really looking forward to my party. Together we had decided on a formal theme, because according to Alice themes made a party so much better.. And so we headed into a shop which I liked the look of straight away, there were two stunning dresses in the window. I loved them but they were ball gowns, which was not what I was looking for. I wanted a short dress for my party, it would only be at my house after all. But when I had suggested we go to one of the local stores in town to find my dress, I was quickly told "the host of the party has to look the best, so we are not getting your dress from round here.." and guess which auntie that comment came from?

As I opened the door timidly, 'a girls heaven' is exactly what I saw, there were rows and rows of dresses. I sighed at the beauty of it all, there was so much to choose from! The shop owner recognised Alice and gave her a hug when she walked over to us, I wasn't surprised. She normally knew most of the shop owners in London, like I said: shopping addict. After a short conversation with Alice, the woman introduced herself as Samantha and informed us that she would help us pick my dress today. I smiled at her, she seemed very friendly. I turned around to say something to the rest of my family but I was shocked to find they had all disappeared to various places around the store, even my mother had been caught up in the amazingness of this place.

Not as forward as the rest of them, I shyly looked through a section which was filled with short and beautiful dresses. I stopped short when I found one, which was perfect. I gently pulled it out off the rail and held it out in front of me, it was stunning. I heard an "Aww" behind me and turned around to see Esme looking at the dress in an approving way. She beckoned everyone over, and surprise surprise Alice let out a little squeak.

"OHMYGOD. Ness! Try it on, now. Now, now? Please.." and I didn't need to be asked twice, I looked at the label inside the dress and was pleased to see it was my size. I walked into the dressing room with a fluttery feeling in my tummy, I couldn't wait to see what it looked like. After I manoeuvred myself into the dress, I looked in the mirror and grinned. This dress really was perfect, I just hoped the others liked it too. I stepped out of the fitting room nervously, and was greeted with a series of aww's.

The dress was strapless, and it came to just above my knees. It was a yellow colour and had a cute flower pattern at the top in diamantes' which shined when I moved. The top half of the dress was slightly ruffled and then it gently flowed into a slightly puffy shape because of the netting material of the bottom half. I loved it. (picture on my profile page!) My mum came up to me and kissed my forehead.

"You look beautiful, darling." She grinned. "Is this the one?" And I nodded enthusiastically, this was definitely the one and I didn't want to take it off. As I unzipped the dress I started thinking about Scott, I hoped he liked it. It would crush me if he didn't..

At the desk when my mum was paying, I gleefully took the pink box that my dress had been carefully folded in to. I couldn't wait till the night when I would get to wear it again. I started daydreaming about that with a grin on my face, that is until I was pulled out of my lovely thoughts by the loud clearing of a throat. Oh.

"You must be hungry. Shall we go and get you something to eat?" At that point my stomach conveniently rumbled, I had been so taken away by this shop I had totally forgot to think about my hunger. And I really was hungry.

"Yeah, erm. I.. forgot about that. Let's eat." I laughed at Rosalie's facial expression, she found the look of my diet repulsive and coming with me when I ate was definitely not her favourite thing to do. But I hardly ever went hunting now, I preferred to eat in the human way. I found it tastier and I liked feeling more normal. Most things in my life were definitely not normal, this was one of the few things I could do what I liked. And that was a nice feeling. We all walked out of the store with our arms linked, I smiled in contempt. My family were actually amazing.

***

As we arrived home I noticed that the house phone was ringing, I leapt up to get it and answered. It was Jacob. I suppressed a sigh. I missed him, but I would never let him know this. I knew he would end up getting the wrong idea. I missed him because he was my best friend, nothing more. He had gone to see some of his pack for a fortnight, and had been ringing to 'check up on me' every day.

"Hi Ness. Are you okay? How is school? What have you done today?" I laughed a little.

"Erm, which one do you want me to answer first Jake? I'm great, school is fine, and I've been shopping. What's with the questions though?"

"I.. I just wanted to see how you were, I was worried I guess." I frowned.

"I'm a big girl now Jakey" I said, because I knew he hated that name and I was the only one who could get away with saying it. "And I'm fine, okay?" He seemed to let out a sigh of relief of this.

"Alright well, I've got to go now anyway. Time difference and everything. Bye Nessie, love you."

"Umm.. Alright, bye Jake." Even though it hurt me that I couldn't say 'love you' back, I didn't want to hurt him anymore than I already was, that included leading him on which I wouldn't do. The phone started ringing again, and as I looked at the caller ID my heart leapt. This was a number I really did want to speak to.

"Hey Scott!" I said, excitement flowing through my tone. I couldn't wait to tell him what I had done today. He was going to be my date of course. The perfect boy.


	19. Welcome home?

**AN:** Hey guyss! Quick update much? Well, for me it was anyway! Its not very long but I cant update for the next few days, its the first day of easter half term today and im so so so so excited! Tomorrow i'm flying into Dublin, Ireland for Jedward's Irish tour!! :D EEEEK! 3 Thats the reason im posting 12 at night, im seriously fucking excited. This time tomorrow night I will have seen the twins bouncing around on stage, yay. It seems proper long since i've seen them.

So. Who wants to guess whats happened to Nessie? You'd better do ;) Because I like my reviews, and I got a crap ammount of them last time. Lots of you are reading this (thankyou thankyou) but like not so much of you reviewing. If its shit, tell me? Kthanks, i'll be checking for stuff on my iPhone anyways. Loveee you's, love a very over excited me (in 8 hours ill be in a plane to Ireland ffffff!) xxx

* * *

I was sat at my dining room table, concentrating on making my writing extra neat. The time had come for me to make my party invitations. Of course, I knew that nowadays people should just have a party with an 'open door' when anyone and everyone could turn up. But I didn't want my night to be like that, I wanted it to be special and different to the usual 'let's get drunk because it's cool party'. Not that I would be allowed that kind of thing anyway, obviously my parents and family were going to be there so stuff like that would definitely not be happening!

Four weeks till the 'big day' as Alice liked to call it, and as many times as I corrected her and told her a 'big day' would refer to my wedding, she still used that name. The last two weeks had been spent organising things so that this party would officially be the event to be seen at. We were putting a dance floor into the large living room, something that I was very excited by. And we had chose some amazing looking fireworks to set off at midnight, they were huge so I was thankful that we didn't have any neighbours. I daydreamed about the party so much these days, I just hoped it went the way I hoped it would. I didn't want to disappoint my friends who couldn't wait to see the result of what we had all been planning for weeks and weeks.

I gulped as I read the name of the next person on my list; Jacob. I didn't even know why I was writing him an invite, he was family and was just expected to come I guess. But I knew things would be kind of awkward once I told him who would be my date for the party, I think he saw it coming but things would never, ever be easy when it came to things to do with Scott.

"Muuuum" I groaned "It's going to make him sad. It's going to make him sad, isn't it?" I felt her arms squeeze my shoulders gently. But what could she say, we both knew I was right. And that I hurt Jake way too much.

"Darling. He is a big boy, okay? He can deal with this, he has to." I was thankful that she didn't play the 'of course he won't be upset' card.

"Renesmee." I heard from behind me, my father was walking into the room "nobody knows what is happening with the both of you, and it's not your fault. He is not going to be upset with you, he can't be." I'm sure he meant that in a comforting way, but the part of his speech that I focused on was the 'cant'.

"Yeah, dad. He can't. Even if he wanted to be angry he couldn't be, because this imprint thing is like.. one sided or something." I made a disapproving noise "Ach, I hate this. I hate it so much." I looked up from where I was staring at the invitation in front of me to find the two of them staring at each other, having one of their conversations when my dad read my mum's mind.

"Its rude to talk about someone when they are in the same room." I said, raising my eyebrows. My mother looked at me guiltily.

"I'm sorry baby, we just are so worried about you. Please don't let this get you down. Especially when your emotions are like this, okay? You've had to grow up quick enough as it is, sweetheart."

*****

I had a sick feeling in my stomach. Jake was coming home today. And the sick feeling was a mix between excitement and worry. I missed him so much, I was used to seeing him every single day. I knew I took him for granted, and even though he sometimes annoyed the hell out of me I was used to him just being there. If I was ever bored, I knew he would always find a way to have me rolling on the floor laughing in no time. I was worried though, things seemed so tense between us sometimes. I didn't want him to be away from him for two weeks for it to end up all awkward.

I needn't have worried though. I was stupid, because as soon as I heard his car pull up on our driveway I leapt of my chair and flung myself in his arms.

He laughed out loud. Then picked me up and swung me round, his hot breath felt warm against my skin, but I still shivered as he whispered in my ear "missed you too." I blanked for a second, the only person who ever made me feel like that was.. Scott? But I grinned anyway, shaking that thought off as he ended up carrying me through the front door as I was wrapped in his long arms.

"I see you've found an easier way to get around, Nessie." My uncle Emmet laughed at me and I nodded, sniggering.

"Yep." I smiled "This is so much more convenient." Everyone giggled, but I noticed my mum was looking at me kind of weird, whilst cocking her head to the side. I frowned at her, but thought nothing of it as I dragged Jake over to the chair demanding he tell me how everyone in his pack was, it seemed like so long since I had seen them and phone calls just weren't the same as face to face conversations. As he started talking I realised I wasn't really concentrating on what he was saying, I was more focused at looking at his face. As if I was taking him all in or something, and I put this down to not seeing him for what felt like so long,

Then I realised that he was waiting for some sort of response from he so I said "that's great, Jake!" in an over animated way, I cursed myself inside. What the hell was the matter with me? He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and how much of that story were you actually paying attention to, huh?" He grinned though, so I knew he wasn't really mad at me. I hope he didn't notice I was kind of staring at his face for the last five minutes. His mouth lifted up into a smirk at the confusion that was clear on my face, okay so maybe he had noticed then. Oops.

"Um.. I.. Just, homework. Loads of it." I stuttered, because I was blatantly the best person in the word at covering things up, not. But I had just became very conscious of how close to me he was sitting, and I took a deep breath in. I hadn't realised we were alone, but as I turned around I realised there was nobody else there. Great, thanks everyone. I whipped my head back round to face Jake again, but the movement felt strange.

"I've missed you ness, I've been thinking we could uh.." He stopped short as I started to feel lightheaded, he looked at me then. Fear shone in his eyes.

"Nessie. Ness, are you okay?? Nessie!?" His voice sounded far away, and panicky. I seemed far away, far from everything. Far from the sound of my family running into the room see what was happening. Far away from my mother stroking my face, trying to get me to say something. But I just.. couldn't?

Then everything went black.


	20. an authors note

20/05/10

I know, I know! I hate chapters which arent actually chapters but are AN's. Sorry guysss, had to do this though. Because this time I actually have a good reason for the lack of updates ;)

So the volcano ash times has me stuck in Ireland. And here I sit on the hotel computers without being able to update; which is pretty shit. So, uk airpace is now partially open, BUT because its me the airport I am flying to doesnt open till 7pm tonight. Yepp, fuck my life. I actually want to go home now, it was alright before we managed to get some more tickets to see the twins some more yay. But now its boring and I should really be in sixth form, great. Why cant I be stuck somewhere amazing and sunny and far away, like New York City 3.??

Mmmmm, so sorry sorry again. I better be home tonight, i dont want to get the ferry/bus home. That will take like 15 hours and I dont really fancy that to be honest.

Fingers crossed i'm home tonight with some updates for you lot this week, hope so anyways! Love youuuu's. +please be patient with me! :D xxxx


End file.
